Sussurro na Alma
by NandyKboo
Summary: Inuyasha é um demônio lacrado na Terra que precisa convencer uma alma pura a ir voluntariamente para o submundo. AVISO HENTAI E LINGUAGEM PESADA. Capítulo 5
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1-

Era uma tarde fria de outono, o vento soprava entre os galhos das árvores quase como um sussurro e as amarelas folhas caíam lentamente, o céu cinzento denunciava o vazio da alma daquele que buscava insistentemente com o olhar a mulher que havia despertado a sua recente alma...escondido como os seus sentimentos, Inuyasha pensava contemplando fixamente a janela do sobrado.

-Ao menos o seu semblante...

Sentiu a humildade no ar e os grossos pingos de chuva que começavam a cair. A medida que a chuva o tocava sentia a energia esvaindo-se de seu corpo machucado das sucessivas lutas. Não restava dúvidas que o seu fim estava próximo, não passaria daquela noite e queria vê-la uma última vez.

-Que dor é essa em meu coração? Inuyasha suspira e fecha os olhos, deixando a chuva cair livremente por seu rosto misturando-se as lágrimas que caíam pela primeira vez' 

FLASHBACK 

**®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®**

** Porque será que eu sempre encontro as pessoas certas nos momentos errados e as pessoas erradas nos momentos certos? Kagome estava na maldita aula de latim deixando sua mente "_uolare"(voar)_ **

-**Dá 9 horas mas não dá 8: 30. Ela murmurou irritada olhando o relógio que ficava acima do quadro, pensando no intervalo que não chegava nunca **

**Kagome estava cursando pedagogia, estava no 5o período da Universidade Gregório de Mattos. Tinha 22 anos, cabelos longos e escuros quase negros e olhos da mesma cor que pareciam duas jabuticabas. A pele morena clara e os olhos puxados revelava uma beleza exótica, pouco comum; tinha descendências indígena e asiática , e apesar de estar um 1 Kg fora do peso correto, era bastante atraente.**

**Quando finalmente o alarme soou ela revirou os olhos e suspirou:**

-**Graças a Deus. Kagome falou consigo mesma enquanto arrumava o material para descer. Estava morta de fome. **

**Descendo a enorme escadaria da faculdade 312 degraus! Hai, ela tinha contado.. ela "lutava" para encontrar o maço de cigarro entre as suas bugingangas em sua bolsa, quando estava quase desistindo sentiu em suas mãos a pequena caixinha de papelão e sorriu para si mesma, no entanto, essa felicidade íntima durou pouco ao constatar que estava sem um cigarro sequer.**

-**Ai, isso é um pesadelo! Disse em alto e bom som, jogando o maço vazio por cima do ombro **

-**Ai digo eu!!!! **** Retrucou um rapaz que descia atrás dela ao ser atingido pela caixinha "assassina".**

**Kagome corando não tinha coragem de virar-se, encolheu os ombros e murmurou um desculpe envergonhado. Continuou descendo as escadas sem olhar para trás.**

-**É cada uma que me aparece! disse o rapaz olhando a garota desceu as escadas, amassou a pequena caixa e jogou-a na lixeira mais próxima.**

**Ao chegar no pátio Kagome sorriu lembrando-se do pequeno incidente anterior. Daqui a pouco o intervalo terminaria e ela ainda não tinha feito nada! Vamos logo Kagome! pensou. Mais antes de mais nada precisava arrumar um maldito cigarro que fosse e perto da faculdade não vendiam tabaco.**

-**Vocês viram o Miroku? Perguntou Kagome ao avistar Kanna e Tsubaki perto do bar **

- **Acho que ele tá tomando cerveja com o pessoal de Marketing. Respondeu Tsubaki **

- **Ah, valeu! Respondeu Kagome seguindo quase que correndo para a mesa cativa de Miroku no bar **

**Antes de ir , no entanto, não pode deixar de notar os olhares maliciosos que eram dirigidos à ela. Dando de ombros seguiu em busca do amigo, já que não ligava para o que as pessoas pensam. Tudo bem que o Miroku era conhecido como a "vassourinha" da faculdade, mas ele era o seu melhor amigo e nunca havia faltado o respeito com ela.**

- **Cosssmeeee!!!!!!! gritou ele eufórico ao ver Kagome eles eram tão grudados que se consideravam irmãos. Como sempre era vistos juntos, os colegas os apelidaram de Cosme e Damião.**

-**Oi maninho!!!! disse ela dando um sonoro beijo na bochecha e um abraço carinhoso no amigo Tem cigarro? Perguntou com a cara mais deslavada do mundo ,visto que, o seu vício era praticamente sustentado por ele **

-**Vai Serrote! disse ele sorrindo passando o maço pra ela Miroku era quase da mesma altura de Kagome tinha os cabelos curtos e os olhos azuis, extremamente divertido e encrenqueiro , vivia mal vestido. A amiga não sabia o porquê dele fazer tanto sucesso com as mulheres, já que ele não tava nem aí para a aparência.**

**-Tá olhado o quê? perguntou ele ao fitar a cara impaciente da amiga só então se deu conta que não tinha lhe emprestado o isqueiro. Tateou a bermuda surrada na esperança do isqueiro não ter "escapado" por um dos milhares rombos existentes no seu bolso. **

** Kagome já estava quase bufando quando sentiu uma "mão" por traz dela acendendo o seu cigarro, o que lhe fez dar um ligeiro pulo devido a inusitada ajuda.**

-**Obrigada. disse ela, tragando finalmente o seu cigarro sem olhar pra trás **

- **Não tem de que, afinal seu amigo não merece ser a sua próxima vítima! falou Inuyasha após guardar o isqueiro no bolso traseiro da sua calça jeans **

**Kagome começou a tossir a fumaça que tinha acabado de tragar em meio as escandalosas risadas de Miroku. Aquela voz... era a mesma do rapaz que ela acidentalmente "atacou" na escadaria; sentiu o rosto corar de vergonha sem coragem de encarar a sua "vítima".**

-**É verdade Concordou Miroku, quando finalmente conseguiu parar de rir Me chamo Miroku disse ele estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo **

**-Inuyasha Respondeu o rapaz apertando a mão que lhe fôra estendida **

**Kagome virou-se num ímpeto de raiva para repreender o amigo da brincadeira sem graça enquanto observava curiosamente o rapaz a sua frente. Ele tinha os cabelos na altura dos ombros e penetrantes olhos cor de violeta, era alto e atlético. Bonito, mas não fazia o seu tipo. Deu de ombros e começou a prestar a atenção no diálogo entre o "cara" e Miroku **

**Após cumprimentar Miroku, Inuyasha olhou imediatamente para garota que ainda estava bastante envergonhada com a situação, o olhar dele a fazia sentir-se mais culpada e um curto silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Notando o clima "pesado" Miroku fez um Hã... limpando a garganta para acabar com a constrangedora situação, o que foi percebido por sua amiga.**

** -Kagome apresentou-se ela decidida a "quebrar o gelo" e tragou o seu cigarro em seguida.**

**Ele sorriu e vendo que a garota não fazia menção sequer de lhe estender a mão, aproximou-se lentamente do rosto dela e encarou-a de perto durante uns dois segundos, seus lábios estavam muito próximos e ela podia sentir o hálito quente dele perto de sua boca . Sentiu o seu sangue ferver e o coração bater descompassadamente enquanto ele falava quase murmurando:**

-**Inuyasha, muito prazer... e beijou lentamente as bochechas de Kagome ao terminar de cumprimentá-la tirou o cigarro de seus dedos trêmulos e começou a fumá-lo fingindo não notar a cara de mané que ela ficou.**

-**Vou buscar uma cerveja! disse Inuyasha finalmente afastando-se dos dois amigos **

-**Que idiota! disse Kagome dois minutos depois de Inu ter saído sem convencer seu amigo Miroku.**

-**Ganhou pra hoje, hein? disse ele dando uma leve cotovelada na amiga piscando com o seu indiscutível jeito safado **

-**Não amola, Miroku! disse ela ruborizando Daqui a 5 minutos o intervalo vai acabar e eu ainda nem comi! ao pronunciar essas palavras sentiu o seu estômago reclamar Ainda por cima aquele baka levou o meu único cigarro. **

**Ele sorriu e fez menção de dar outro a ela que balançou a cabeça negativamente e fez um gesto para que ele deixasse pra lá, mas aceitou prontamente as batatinhas que Miroku estava comendo.**

**Quando avistou Inuyasha chegar com a cerveja viu a deixa do sinal tocando como desculpa para sair dali.**

-**Ué Cosme, já vai? perguntou ele a garota, vendo que ela pegava a sua "pequena" bolsa rapidamente **

**-Tenho que voltar pra Latim. disse ela já saindo o mais rápido que podia **

-**Não vai tomar pelo menos uma? perguntou Miroku vendo Inuyasha chegar e pôr a cerveja estupidamente gelada em cima da mesa **

**-Iie, se eu começar a beber não vou sair mais daqui! retrucou ela, ao menos isso era verdade... pensou consigo mesma **

** Já estava quase na porta da faculdade quando ouviu uma voz conhecida chamar seu nome:**

** - Kagome... ela olhou surpresa ao deparar-se com Inuyasha que a fitava de maneira sensual. **

** A garota abriu a boca e fechou-a imediatamente com cara de abobada. O que ele ta fazendo aqui? Não ia encher a cara com o Miroku? Pensou Como se respondesse aos seus pensamentos ele mostrou o cigarro que já estava na metade a ela e o devolveu.**

- **Você queria tanto fumar... Desculpe por não ter te devolvido antes, é que eu também não tinha. disse ele ao dar um último trago e entregar o cigarro a ela **

**-Tudo bem! disse Kagome pegando o seu cigarro de volta com os dedos pouco firmes o que não passou despercebido pelo rapaz que deu um discreto sorriso não percebido por ela.**

** Kagome acompanhou-o voltar ao bar com o olhar enquanto terminava o seu tão "desejado" cigarro. graças ao seu péssimo vício encontrara alguém muito interessante... Pensava ela - Droga! A aula! Disse Kagome dando um peteleco na gimba e subindo apressadamente as escadas. **

** Nossa,mal saí de uma roubada e já entrei em outra! disse Kagome passando a mão nos cabelos e refletindo sobre a sua vida. Estava na cara que aquele Inuyasha era encrenca... apesar de jovem ela mais experiência do que muitas mulheres com o dobro da idade dela, ela só não entendia a sua própria reação diante das investidas do rapaz. **

** - Me comportei como uma baka. disse ela um pouco mais alto, o suficiente para que uma colega de classe olhasse para ela, mas a jovem nem percebeu **

**Quando o sinal tocou foi como se Kagome estivesse saindo de um transe Já acabou a aula e eu não aprendi nada **

- - **Cultura inútil ! disse em alto e bom som os outros alunos a olhavam em reprovação**

- - **Antes tivesse ficado tomando uma "cerva" com o Miroku falava consigo mesma ignorando seus colegas de classe **

**Kagome desceu as (longas) escadas, cruzou o pátio e se dirigiu ao bar. talvez Miroku ainda esteja lá? muitas vezes ele voltava de carona com a "irmãzinha" mas ela tinha que admitir que estava tarde demais até para ele que fechava o bar todas as noites. Foi com desapontamento que viu as cadeiras recolhidas e a luz apagada. É cheguei um pouco tarde... Afinal era 2a feira, pensou, até quem não faz "nada pra ninguém " não ta aqui uma hora dessas.**

**Sentiu a temperatura cair bruscamente, a noite que até então estava agradável tornou-se subitamente gélida. Notando a "estranha" mudança Kagome cruza os braços e fricciona as mãos numa tentativa de aquecê-los. Bruuuu... , murmurou ela batendo o queixo de leve **

-**Esse tempo tá louco, não tô gostando disso... disse ela procurando a chave do carro dentro da sua "pequena" bolsa **

**Achar qualquer coisa dentro da bolsa dela era uma tarefa "quase" impossível, a cada tentativa Kagome encontra de tudo (batom, O.B , papel de bala, ...) sentiu um frio na espinha quando encontrou uns comprimidos de "Lexotan" e balançou negativamente a cabeça ao lembrar-se do que fez há um mês atrás Devo ter perdido o juízo jogou-os de volta na bolsa e resolver procurar as chaves quando já estivesse próxima ao carro.**

**Sentiu como se estivesse sendo observada e apressou o passo, estava sozinha naquele estacionamento escuro, ao avistar o seu "Babe" Hai, seu Ford Ka tinha nome! despejou todo o conteúdo da bolsa em cima do capô na esperança de encontrar a chave.**

-**Yatta! disse finalmente ao encontrar a chavezinha Kagome recolheu suas "tralhas" do capô e entrou em seu veículo rapidamente, quando notou que alguém a observava na penumbra. Sem hesitar virou o tambor da ignição e deu a partida deixando apenas a poeira marcar o seu rastro.**

**Quando a jovem partiu, uma figura saiu da penumbra que mantinha o olhar fixo no rastro deixado pela garota. Masaka! Disse o rapaz sem acreditar na própria palavra Impossível! Talvez eu esteja me precipitando... Pensou o rapaz apertando seus belos olhos cor de violeta como se quisesse decifrar um enigma.**

-**Como a alma dela pôde continuar tão pura após cometer tantos pecados? **

** Inuyasha perguntava-se decidido a resolver aquele enigma chamado Kagome Será que finalmente ele encontrou uma maneira de se libertar daquele corpo detestável? pensou o rapaz cerrando as mãos com visível ódio **

**-Você quer se acalmar? Como você percebeu a solução para o seu problema nunca esteve tão perto... disse uma voz extremamente conhecida por ele Inuyasha parou com o seu ataque de fúria e se virou para conversar com a misteriosa figura a sua frente:**

**- Hai, você tem razão...**

**----------**

**Hello People!**

**Eu sou a NandyKboo, e espero que vocês gostem dessa fic-**

**Revisado por: Nika-Dono!**

**Beijos!**


	2. Experiências!

**Capitulo 2- Energias!**

A energia nesse lugar é realmente diferente. Maldição! Pensou ele Sim aquilo era literalmente uma maldição; estava preso na Terra por 1.078 anos, o que para qualquer demônio era tempo demais.

- Tempo demais! disse Inuyasha para si mesmo ao se aproximar da instituição de ensino 

- Você tem certeza que aquela "alma pura" está por aqui? Perguntou Inuyasha a sua sombra duvidando estarem procurando no lugar adequado, para ele uma igreja ou um convento seria mais apropriado.

-Com certeza você ficou "lacrado" tempo demais nesse corpo Respondeu a "sombra" de Inuyasha por telepatia -Não lembra que às vezes os lugares ditos "santos" são encontradas mais almas negras do que em lugares comuns? Inuyasha concordou com a cabeça ao ver que a "voz" tinha razão 

-Viver como um ser humano é pior do que a morte! Por isso aquele desgraçado me lançou essa maldição... E pensar que mais um pouco eu teria conseguido tomar o inferno, refletia Inuyasha sobre suas ações no passado 

Quem melhor do que seu pai para escolher punições? Indagou sua "sombra" que era um "demônio-servo" chamado Jakotsu, designado a cuidar de Inuyasha desde o nascimento do herdeiro das trevas.

- Me diga uma coisa, porque você resolveu vir comigo para a Terra, Jakotsu? Perguntou o jovem ao seu "servo" e amigo ignorando a pergunta anterior. Lembrou-se das privações que eram obrigados a passar juntos, afinal Jakotsu também não poderia assumir a sua verdadeira forma no mundo dos homens, seria sempre a sua "sombra".

Porque eu jamais poderia deixá-lo, Inuyasha... Respondeu Jakotsu com ternura na voz. E faria qualquer coisa para libertá-lo desta condição humilhante! 

- Então, você tem certeza que tem uma alma pura por aqui? Inuyasha "cortou" a conversa e procurou mudar de assunto ignorando o ton na voz de sua "sombra".

Como você está se sentindo agora, Inuyasha? Perguntou Jakotsu

Péssimo! , retrucou o jovem demônio em pensamento.

- É verdade... aquela alma só pode estar bem próxima concordou Inuyasha sentindo um tremendo mal estar Precisava daquela alma mais do que nunca, não apenas para libertar-se do odioso corpo, mas para se vingar daquele que o havia posto daquela situação: seu próprio pai.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Não tinha mais dúvidas, aquela construção onde funcionava a Universidade realmente exalava uma "pureza" que o deixava zonzo. Resolveu explorar o lugar seguindo em direção a tão procurada "alma"; descobrindo que a energia benigna vinha da escadaria resolveu seguir o seu trajeto. Notou que a energia vinha de uma jovem que estava descendo a (enorme) escadaria, e a observou curiosamente. Era uma jovem que aparentava 20 e poucos anos com uns quilinhos a mais, mas tinha uma beleza bastante incomum, resolveu aproximar-se sem que ela percebesse. 

Resolveu descer atrás dela para observá-la melhor, quando ela subitamente parou e começou a "fuçar" algo em sua bolsa. Aproveitando o ângulo de visão que se encontrava (um degrau acima de Kagome) Inuyasha começou a olhar os fartos seios arfantes da jovem, sentindo-se excitado Afinal, alguma coisa tinha que compensar aquele terrível mal estar que a energia dela surtia sobre ele pensou ele com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Ai isso é um pesadelo! Disse Kagome em alto e bom som jogando o maço vazio por cima do ombro 

- Ai digo eu!!!!! Retrucou Inuyasha ao ser atingido no meio da testa parece até que ela fez de propósito...

Notando que a garota não iria se virar, Inuyasha se preparava para dar mais um passo e iniciar uma conversa com ela, contudo Kagome apenas murmurou um desculpe envergonhado e desceu as escadas sem olhas para trás.

-É cada uma que me aparece! disse o rapaz olhando a garota , mas sabe que até vai dar pra tirar uma "casquinha" dessa história? Pensou com segundas intenções. Inuyasha desceu as escadas, amassou a pequena caixa e jogou-a na lixeira mais próxima, estava mais do que nunca decidido a "ter" essa garota.

Começou a seguí-la discretamente pelo pátio até o bar, onde a viu um rapaz eufórico gritar por ela. Cosme?! Ele tinha ouvido bem? Será que ela é um traveco? pensou ele arregalando os olhos se é isso que eu tenho que encarar prefiro esperar por mais mil anos! Se bem que ela é bem jeitosinha... pensou Inuyasha reavaliando as possibilidades.

Quer dizer que o senhor não se importa de ter que converter a alma de um homem? Perguntou Jacotsu cheio de "esperanças".

- Dizer que eu vá considerar a possibilidade de converter a alma de um homem não significa que eu vá "dormir" com um! Respondeu Inuyasha puto ao ser "cantado" por Jacotsu. 

Vendo que o amigo da garota procurava ajudá-la a ascender o cigarro dela sem muito sucesso, Inuyasha viu ali uma possibilidade de se aproximar da jovem. Pegou o seu Zippo e cuidadosamente ascendeu o cigarro da jovem por trás, estava tão próximo que podia sentir o perfume dos seus cabelos. Engraçado, ela fuma mas não cheira a fumaça. Pensou ele 

A garota agradeceu novamente sem olhar para trás. aquilo já o estava tirando do sério! Será que ela não vai me dar a chance de me aproximar? Foi quando ele teve a idéia de "forçá-la" a falar com ele:

- Não tem de que, afinal o seu amigo não merece ser a sua próxima vítima! falou Inuyasha apenas para provocá-la e falar com ele ele sorriu discretamente ao ver o embaraço da garota, não tinha mais dúvidas que ela reconhecera sua voz do episódio anterior na escadaria. ela se engasgou feio... pensou ele ao ouvir a tosse da garota 

Após cumprimentar Miroku , Inuyasha sentiu-se observado pela garota, mas decidiu encará-la para ver até quando ele suportaria o silêncio, o que não durou muito.

- Kagome apresentou-se ela decidida a "quebrar o gelo", tragando seu cigarro logo em seguida Então ela não é um traveco, menos mal! Pensou Inuyasha ele sorriu.

Vendo que a garota estava imóvel e não fazia menção de sequer lhe estender a mão, considerou aquela uma oportunidade perfeita de verificar a "pureza da alma" de Kagome, o que só é possível através do hálito que saía da boca e para isso teria que ficar a apenas uns centímetros dos lábios da jovem.

Ficou atordoado quando ficou frente a frente com Kagome, sentia as batidas aceleradas do coração da garota e sentiu-se confiante quanto ao poder que exercia sobre ela. Foi quando percebeu que seu coração também batia Impossível! Pensou ele Eu não tenho alma, como meu coração pode bater desse jeito? Inuyasha se perguntava sobre a estranha sensação que tomava conta do seu ser.

Apresentou-se à Kagome quase murmurando, já que estava se sentindo extremamente fraco, controlou o ímpeto de beijá-la nos lábios que ela umedecera delicadamente de maneira provocante. Quando tirou o cigarro dos trêmulos dedos de Kagome fingiu não notar a cara abobada que ela fez ,e saiu de lá com a desculpa de pegar uma cerveja.

Senhor Inuyasha, o que pensa que está fazendo? Perguntou Jacotsu furioso com ciúmes de Kagome ; logo após seu mestre se afastar dos dois amigos.

- O que você acha?! Tentando convencê-la a entregar a sua alma voluntariamente a mim. Respondeu Inuyasha como se tivesse dizendo algo óbvio Para isso aconteça eu tenho que conquistá-la... O jovem demônio pensava com prazer sobre as prováveis loucuras que faria com ela 

- Alguma coisa tinha que compensar neste maldito corpo de carne! Disse ele ao chegar ao bar e pedir uma "gelada" Sexo... sugou o ar dando um leve gemido ao pensar nela. Ao sentir o odor do corpo de Kagome percebeu que ela havia tido muitos amantes, provavelmente ela devia saber fazer loucuras na cama.

O jovem demônio só não conseguia entender como ela tinha a alma tão pura se gostava da luxúria tanto quanto ele. antes assim, pensou ele dando um sorrisinho cínico 

Quando Inuyasha voltou ao bar percebeu que Kagome estava de saída, quando viu ela se afastar pediu licença a Miroku , que fez um gesto para que o rapaz ficasse à vontade, dando uma discreta piscadela para ele. Como se houvesse "captado a mensagem" Inuyasha foi atrás de Kagome.

A garota já estava porta da faculdade quando ouviu uma conhecida voz chamar o seu nome:

- Kagome... ela olhou para ele surpresa, no entanto vendo que o rapaz estava interessado nela resolveu entrar no "jogo" fazendo carinha sexy.

A brincadeira dela resultou melhor do que o esperado, já que Inuyasha parecia enfeitiçado por ela, o que ela não contava era com o efeito "olhos cor de violeta" do jovem demônio. Quando deu por si estava com cara de baka novamente, ainda mais pela justificativa de devolver o cigarro, Kagome tinha que admitir que ele era tão bom "jogador" quanto ela. Seus dedos estavam trêmulos será que ele percebeu? Acho que não.... pensou 

Enquanto voltava para o bar Inuyasha percebeu satisfeito que ela o fitava de longe. Acho que aquele amigo dela pode ser bem útil pensou observando Miroku "entornar" as cervejas e acenar para que Inuyasha se juntasse a ele.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Miroku era um salafrário dos mais divertidos, como a sua alma era bastante impura Inuyasha podia manipulá-lo facilmente, então ele tentava "arrancar" o máximo de informações possíveis sobre Kagome.

- - ...então vocês se conhecem desde quando? perguntou Inuyasha não disfarçando o seu interesse pela amiga dele 

- - Eu e Cosme? Desde o 1o período. respondeu Miroku dando um gole na cerveja e um "tapinha" no cigarro.

- - Sei... retrucou Inuyasha dando um gole na "cerva" estupidamente gelada 

- - E ela tem....

- - Namorado? continuou Miroku dando aquele sorrisinho canastrão Não! respondeu dando uma picadinha de leve para Inuyasha e secando o copo de cerveja em que estava bebendo Não deixando de notar a satisfação de Inuyasha com a notícia.

- - Mais pega leve com ela!!! avisou Miroku 

- - Tudo bem, eu não tenho intenções de magoar a sua amiga! defendeu-se Inuyasha mas com as piores intenções possíveis.

- - Não é com ela que eu me preocupo... é mais fácil uma girafa cantar do que alguém conseguir partir o coração dela. ele agora encarava Inuyasha sério 

Inuyasha sentiu o suor escorrer frio parece que não vai ser tão fácil... pensou ele enxugando o suor. Vendo a preocupação do amigo Miroku se viu em posição de lhe dar um conselho:

- Ela é bem pior do que eu! disse gargalhando Só que ninguém acredita! Não foi por falta de aviso. quando ia levar o copo a boca notou que este estava vazio 

- Sanngooo este copo tá furado!!!!!!! gritou para a bela atendente do bar para lhe trazer outra cerveja 

Realmente ficar no bar com o Miroku foi uma boa idéia, primeiro porque ele levantou sem o menor esforço a "ficha" de Kagome e 2o porque era muito engraçado vê-lo levar foras da atendente do bar. Sem dúvidas o cara era uma figura!

Quando o bar fechou Inuyasha se despediu de Miroku e pôs se a esperar Kagome sair da aula, não poderia perder mais tempo precisava aproximar-se dela o quanto antes. Às 10: 15 Kagome cruzou o pátio, Inuyasha sentiu a temperatura cair e não pôde mais se mexer; era como se ele estivesse com o corpo paralizado.

- - Maldição... disse ele baixinho É um arcanjo, retrucou Jancotsu 

Vendo que Kagome também tinha percebido a estranha "presença" e se mandado com o carro , Inuyasha segurava a respiração com raiva se preparando para o pior...

- Impossível! Talvez eu esteja me precipitando... pensou o rapaz é impossível como aquela alma pode ser tão pura se comete tantos pecados mas a "presença" tornava-se cada vez mais forte e seu instinto lhe dizia que sua busca tinha terminado.

De repente uma luz brilhante iluminava o pátio onde eles estavam e Inuyasha ouviu uma voz que lhe era bastante familiar:

- - Você quer se acalmar? Como você percebeu a solução para o seu problema nunca esteve tão perto... disse o arcanjo cinicamente 

Inuyasha parou com o seu ataque de fúria para conversar com a misteriosa figura a sua frente:

- Hai, você tem razão... Sesshoumaru.

Continua....

Primeiro de tudo: Obrigada por lerem isso!!! Essa fic é resultado de uma história minha de 5 anos atrás q eu nunca tive tempo pra desenhar, entaum eu adaptei e virou esse fic!

Só tenho um aviso "maior": a partir do 3o capítulo as cenas ficarão mais "fortes"(me entende?) então não diga que a tia Nand não avisou!!!!

E muito Muito Obrigada a você pequenuxa (Dark Nika)por revisar td isso p/ mim.

As reviews (eu tenho reviews?)

Dark Nika: obrigada por me dar força e me ajudar na difícil tarefa de tentar fazer os outros entenderem o que euu to pensando. (acredite, sem ela ficaria muito mais difícil...)

suas críticas e opiniões me ajudaram a beça.

Hitomi-sensei:Que bom que te agradou!!!! É o Inu é o demônio nesta fic... literalmente. (mas amamos ele msm assim, naum?)

Yusuke Urameshi:Espero que você curta a fic tanto quanto curte tc comigo, bjinz

ps: vê se volta e lê o resto!!!!

Dark Kanah:Espero que você continue gostando apesar das atrocidades que eu venho cometendo... Brigadão pela força! Vou tentar fazer a fic o menos previsível o possível!

Janine:Você também tá aqui!!!! Que bom!!!! A foto do Sesshy te tirou o sono... então é melhor você nem continuar a ler então...rs


	3. Pecado Original

**Antes de Começar o capítulo 3 vou esclarecer umas coisinhas.. **

**Se alguém não quiser ver alguma cena "forte" aconselho a não continuar. Caso contrário, espere cenas de sexo fora dos padrões românticos e um pouco de sangue. He he ( espero que não se choquem com a minha mente pervertida ) ps: Tia Nand avisou, viu?**

**IMPORTANTE: HENTAI EM NEGRITO!**

**Vamos lá!**

Capítulo 3:

Já eram nove horas e Kagome não sentia a mínima vontade de assistir a aula de Português. Isso sempre acontecia quando tinha aula junto com Miroku. Ela nunca voltava depois do intervalo.

Miroku fazia o curso de história e, apesar de quase nunca assistir as aulas, era promovido na maioria das matérias, com exceção das que ele cursava junto com a "irmãzinha", já que matavam aula juntos no bar.

Por que será que essa mulher não me deixa chegar nela- Perguntou Miroku com o olhar fixo na atendente do bar.

Vai ver porque sua "rede é fina". A culpa é sua em querer ficar pegando tudo que é "sardinha", aí quando aparece uma "anchova", é claro que o peixe vai querer uma rede melhor pra cair... - Retrucou Kagome, filosofando com suas estranhas metáforas ao mesmo tempo em que acendia o cigarro de Miroku que estava "dando sopa" em cima da mesa.

E você, não transa desde quando? Quando você vem com esses papos cabeça é porque está na "seca". - Alfinetou Miroku, pegando o seu cigarro em cima da mesa e o acendendo. Depois olhou para a amiga como se quisesse uma resposta.

Vai pro inferno- Disse a garota, fingindo raiva e virando o rosto pro lado.

Sabe que não é má idéia...- Disse ele colocando a mão no queixo e olhando para cima.

Hã- Perguntou ela, curiosa.

Pensa só, se me derem a chance de escolher entre ir pro céu e ter que dividir aquele espaço com aqueles fanáticos religiosos que me acordam cedo todo Domingo de manhã, ou ir pro Inferno, eu escolho o Inferno e ainda digo: Êta, foguinho bom-Kagome ria da insanidade do seu melhor amigo, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

Juro... - continuou ele. - Só o fato de poder trepar, não acordar cedo no Domingo e não ter que ouvir as fantásticas metáforas sobre peixes de Kagome Higurashi... - Ao ouvir o seu nome, Kagome levanta-se e começa a agredir o amigo com o cardápio do bar enquanto ele dava altas gargalhadas.

O Presidente Lula já sabe a quem recorrer quando não tiver mais metáforas para explicar a crise do Brasil. Ai- Disse ele com último golpe que levou da amiga.

Enquanto Kagome e Miroku conversavam Sango os observava discretamente do balcão perguntando-se sobre os rumores existentes entre o relacionamento dos dois amigos. Será mesmo verdade que eles estão juntos? Dando de ombros, ela continuou o seu interminável serviço de servir mesas, afinal era Sexta feira e o "happy hour" da faculdade normalmente acontecia na hora do intervalo e ia até a meia noite.

Vendo que Miroku vira e mexe esticava o pescoço para o bar, Kagome resolveu voltar ao antigo assunto:

Será que você não cismou com ela porque finalmente achou uma mulher que não cai aos seus pés- Perguntou Kag, dando uma piscadinha de leve e levantando-se para pegar outro "refil" para a cerveja que tinha acabado.

Ó, pára de me dar mole! Gritou para a amiga que se distanciava da mesa na direção do bar.

Mas isso seria incesto! Rebateu ela as gargalhadas.

Sango, vendo que Kagome se aproximava, procurou disfarçar seu olhar de Miroku analisando fixamente para um abridor de garrafas em suas mãos. Kagome, percebendo o embaraço da garota, resolveu puxar assunto:

Vê mais uma pra gente e põe na conta do Miroku- Ela pediu com um sorriso.

É pra já. - A garçonete respondeu, pegando as cervejas.

Posso te perguntar uma coisa- Ela nem esperou a resposta. - Você por acaso viu aquele rapaz que tava com a gente na Segunda? Ele não apareceu mais...

Quem- Perguntou Sango, um pouco envergonhada por não saber disfarçar seu embaraço.

Aquele tudo de bom, Inuyasha. Pena que ele sumiu. - Respondeu a outra com voz baixa para que ninguém a ouvisse.

Ao ouvir aquele nome Sango pareceu petrificar, o que assustou Kagome.

Aconteceu alguma coisa- Perguntou Kagome, visivelmente preocupada.

Bom, é... Eu não posso falar sobre isso. - Respondeu Sango, colocando a cerveja no balcão e dando por encerrado o assunto.

Kagome hesitou em pegar a cerveja que esquentava naquela noite quente e encarava Sango em busca de respostas.

Coossssmmeeeee! Gritava Miroku insistentemente por sua amiga que o deixara sem o seu precioso suco de cevada.

Por favor... - Pediu Kagome, segurando a mão de Sango com olhos suplicantes.

A jovem atendente suava frio e procurava um meio de sair daquele lugar correndo. Não queria reviver aquela noite tenebrosa.

Miroku, vendo a estranha situação que se desenvolvia no balcão, resolveu se intrometer antes que essa ficasse caótica.

Sango, tudo bem- Perguntou Miroku colocando ambas as mãos nos ombros da jovem, encarando-lhe.

Miroku... - Sango corou envergonhada ao estar tão próxima do rapaz

Não percebendo a súbita mudança de cor da garota, Miroku pediu ao outro ajudante que a substituísse no bar. E mais, pediu um outro copo para que Sango acompanhasse Kagome e ele.

Não obrigada, eu não bebo em serviço. - Disse ao ver o terceiro copo em cima da mesa.

Ops... - Brincou Miroku, enchendo o copo de Sango enquanto Kagome abafava o riso.

Relaxa um pouco, você certamente tá precisando do "remédio". - Disse Kag, referindo-se a cerveja.

Sango respirou fundo e esvaziou o copo de uma só vez, deixando os amigos boquiabertos. Ignorando as expressões de espanto, Sango apontou com o dedo indicador para o copo, pedindo que Miroku o enchesse mais, o que ele prontamente fez.

Só quando o segundo copo estava na metade é que Sango começou a narrar os acontecimentos:

Aconteceu tudo tão rápido. - Disse Sango como se fosse para si mesma.

Kagome e Miroku suspenderam a respiração, interessadíssimos na história da atendente do bar.

Já eram quase 11:30 quando eu finalmente fechei o caixa e há essa hora, já não tem mais ninguém na Segunda. Quando saí do bar e cruzei o pátio, eu... - Sango hesitou um pouco, suspendendo a respiração, mas continuou ao sentir sobre ela os olhares suplicantes de Miroku e Kagome. - ... Eu o vi!

Kagome sentiu um aperto no coração, como se pressentisse que algo muito ruim acontecera. Instintivamente levou a mão ao peito para acalmar aquele músculo involuntário que doía.

Estava lá, estirado como um cadáver, aquele rapaz que poucas horas antes estava com vocês no bar. Kagome abafou um gemido e Miroku mirava-a mais fixamente, incentivando-a a continuar.

Não sei o que aconteceu, o rapaz foi atacado de maneira brutal, parecia que ele havia sido torturado. - Disse Sango com voz baixa terminando o resto da cerveja em um só gole.

Como o Inuyasha está agora- Perguntou Kagome apreensiva.

Não muito bem... - Respondeu Sango, baixando os olhos para o chão.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0OO0O0O0O0OO

Inuyasha fitava o ser que estava a sua frente. Tinha um porte majestoso e esguio, seus traços delicados contrastavam com seus gélidos e inexpressíveis glóbulos dourados, dignos de um arcanjo exterminador. As grandes asas moviam-se harmoniosamente com suas madeixas prateadas.

Sesshoumaru também analisava o seu oponente. Este nem parecia mais o demônio que havia cortado o seu braço no período conhecido como "Idade das Trevas" na Terra. Que ser mais lamentável o primogênito do ser mais poderoso do submundo havia se tornado.

- Que garoto mais imprestável você se tornou- Desdenhou Sesshoumaru ao ver que Inuyasha não pertencia a nenhum dos dois mundos. Era um demônio preso indefinidamente num frágil corpo humano.

Inuyasha rangeu os dentes com ódio lembrando-se da sua época de glória. Realmente, aquele arcanjo idiota tinha razão...

- Não vejo como um espanador depenado como você poderia fazer algo contra mim estando cotó- Retrucou Inuyasha olhando para o inexistente membro que ele dilacerara de seu antigo oponente.

Você tem uma língua bastante ferina para quem não pode sequer se mexer. -Sesshoumaru se aproximava lentamente do jovem demônio enquanto em sua mão crescia um reluzente chicote.

À medida que o arcanjo se aproximava, Inuyasha sentia seu corpo entorpecido por conseqüência da pura aura emanada de seu oponente. Quando o chicote estalou em sua fronte, sentiu escorrer o sangue, tingindo-a de vermelho. Estava acuado como um animal e, caso não pudesse se mover morreria como um.

A arma de Sesshoumaru dilacerava a carne de Inuyasha repetidas vezes, lentamente, enquanto o demônio ameaçava perder a consciência, mas mal sabia Inuyasha que o arcanjo estava apenas começando e, se não fosse pela magia do enviado dos céus que o impedia de fazer qualquer movimento que fosse a não ser mexer os músculos da face, a essa altura Inuyasha já teria caído aos pés do poderoso Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha via a majestosa criatura se aproximar devagar... Fitou-o nos olhos com visível desprezo, o que não intimidou Sesshoumaru, que agora guardava o seu chicote e lhe lançava o mais gélido dos olhares.

- Vou livrar o mundo da sua odiosa existência. - Disse Sesshoumaru ao cravar sua mão dentro do corpo do indefeso demônio e retirar o baço.

O ser do submundo não imaginara a dor que estava sentindo nem nos seus mais temíveis pesadelos, será que Sesshoumaru arrancaria os seus órgãos um a um? Lembrara das vezes em que ele, como soldado das trevas, fizera isso aos humanos apenas para divertir-se e novamente sentiu um misto de raiva e impotência diante da situação em que se encontrava.

O arcanjo desfez a magia de imobilização e o corpo de Inuyasha caiu sobre a poça de sangue que se formara.

- Farei com que morra lentamente! Disse Sesshoumaru cravando novamente sua mão em Inuyasha fazendo-o gemer de dor, erguendo-o. De suas unhas saia uma espécie de veneno que aos poucos tomava o corpo de sua vítima.

- Sesshoumaru, seu Maldito- disse Inuyasha ao sentir a mão do arcanjo entrando e saindo de seu corpo.

Inuyasha tentava reagir e segurar a mão de Sesshoumaru, que agora sufocava a sua frágil garganta, impedindo-o de respirar. Sua força era tamanha que criou um grande hematoma com as marcas dos dedos do arcanjo.

- Onde está a jóia de quatro almas! Sesshoumaru perguntou a Inuyasha antes que o demônio desse o seu último suspiro.

- Jóia... de... quatro... almas... - balbuciou Inuyasha em resposta ao arcanjo.

Jakotsu. que até o momento não tinha se pronunciado para poder proteger secretamente o seu amado senhor, assume a sua forma independente de seu mestre: uma sombra armada com uma foice numa tentativa desesperada de salvá-lo e ataca Sesshoumaru.

- Com esse seu sangue impuro não pode encostar um dedo em mim. - Disse Sesshoumaru ao esquivar-se dos inúteis golpes de Jakotsu.

- Seu idiota, não seja tão irritante- Sesshoumaru disse por fim, terminando com a "sombra" com um único golpe.

Inuyasha, que assistia a luta, desfaleceu antes que seu companheiro e servo deixasse de existir, deixando apenas uma grossa nuvem de "energia sinistra". Jakotsu dependia do corpo de seu mestre para manter seus poderes demoníacos, assim como Inuyasha dependia dele para achar a "alma pura". Ambos viviam em uma espécie de simbiose e ao se desvencilhar de seu senhor, Jakotsu tornou-se mais uma "presa" fácil para Sesshoumaru.

- Energia sinistra... - Murmurou Sesshoumaru ao ver o que sobrou de Jakotsu

O arcanjo estava se sentindo fraco com a energia sinistra que emanava daquilo que fora a "sombra" de seu ex-maior inimigo, achou que era melhor retirar-se e acabar com Inuyasha em uma outra hora. Após praticamente "varrer" a Terra à procura daquele demônio para exterminá-lo, estava muito próximo de seus objetivos, mas para que ele o atingisse precisava se apossar de uma coisa antes de Inuyasha.

- Quando você conseguir o que tanto deseja voltarei para acabar com a sua vida inútil- Sesshoumaru partiu num feixe de luz deixando o corpo de Inuyasha desacordado no pátio.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Sango estava terminando de fechar o bar. Olhou o relógio e murmurou um "tá tarde" para si mesma. Estava chateada porque no caixa faltava dinheiro e que sairia a diferença do seu pagamento.

Todo castigo pra corna é pouco. - Disse ela em um tom um pouco mais alto, fechando o último dos cadeados.

Quando saía do seu local de trabalho, Sango viu um clarão no meio do pátio e um misto de medo e curiosidade tomou conta dela. Pensou que talvez fosse um raio, mas a noite estava fria e sem nuvens; não era provável que chovesse. Ficou matutando o que poderia ser aquilo.

Ao cruzar o pátio, Sango viu um corpo deitado em uma poça de sangue. Rapidamente pegou o celular e discou o número da emergência.

Corpo de Bombeiros, emergência.

Alô, preciso de ajuda! Tem um rapaz aqui estirado no chão! Parece que perdeu muito sangue- Falava Sango aos prantos.

Ele está respirando? Qual a situação dele no momento- Perguntou o oficial do corpo de bombeiros

Sango ajoelhou-se e pôs uma das mãos sobre o nariz do rapaz:

Não! Ele não tá respirando- Respondeu ela com voz alterada.

Onde vocês estão? Vou mandar uma ambulância agora. - Disse o oficial, procurando acalmar a moça.

Na Faculdade Gregório de Mattos no pátio, Rua B número 22, Altavista. - Sango ditava para o oficial sem tirar os olhos do rapaz.

Este lugar é perto do 12o batalhão do Corpo de Bombeiros, em 5 minutos aproximadamente deve chegar a ambulância no local.

Meu Deus o que eu faço agora- Exclamou Sango olhando para o rapaz

Num ímpeto de salvá-lo a garota debruçou sobre ele e começou a fazer a massagem no coração dele:

1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Disse Sango com as mãos sobre o peito de Inuyasha, pressionando-º

Olha, só não vai se aproveitar de mim, hein? Falou ela e em seguida fazendo respiração boca a boca. - Vendo que o tempo passava e os bombeiros não chegavam ela sentiu o desespero aumentar.

Vamos lá, gatinho! Não faz isso comigo- Dizia enquanto massageava o seu coração.

Ao ouvir a sirene a garota desmaiou em estado de choque sobre o inerte corpo do rapaz. As luzes da sirene iluminavam a noite escura ao mesmo tempo que os bombeiros chegavam ao local. Assim que avistaram os jovens, trabalharam rápido. Duas macas saíram da ambulância para socorrê-los.

Vamos logo que eu não estou afim de "presunto" pro jantar- Exclamou o bombeiro ao ver aquela típica cena do filme Psicose.

Que isso Kouga! Isso lá é jeito de falar das vítimas? Retrucou Bankotsu

Eu não estou falando da moça, a pobre deve ter desmaiado ao ver essa cara feia-Protestou Kouga ao remover Sango para a maca, afastando-a de Inuyasha.

Para de judiar do cara, não tá vendo que ele tá mais pra lá do que pra cá? Disse Bankotsu, removendo Inuyasha para a maca. – Alguém aí traz um saco de plasma e um balão de oxigênio, senão vamos perdê-lo. - Continuou um exaltado Bankotsu.

Prontamente vieram dois enfermeiros para auxiliá-lo

A vítima teve perfurações no peito e na região abdominal, além de diversas escoriações no rosto e pescoço. Preciso de um helicóptero aqui! Não podemos arriscar a transportá-lo por via terrestre. Bankotsu dava ordens para o enfermeiro que chamou o helicóptero pelo rádio.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

No Sábado de manhã Miroku, Kagome e Sango decidiram ir ao hospital para saber notícias de Inuyasha. Era verdade que não o conheciam bem, mas segundo Sango ele continuava em coma no hospital e ninguém soube ao certo o que acontecera com ele.

Os três caminhavam pelo hospital que exalava um forte cheiro de éter, deixando-os meio zonzos.

Pô, maior viagem... - disse Miroku tendo altas alucinações com o éter.

Aqui não é lugar para isso, seu delinqüente.- Disse Sango que também estava "trocando as pernas" mas não queria admitir.

Kagome procurando pensar racionalmente procurou uma enfermeira que pudesse lhe dar alguma informação apesar de também estar dopada com o forte cheiro.

Com licença, enfermeira? Disse ela ao avistar uma moça que tajava um belo vestido de linho branco.

Em que posso ajudar? Respondeu a moça com um rosto impassível.

Miroku começou a babar no ombro de Sango, que tentava inutilmente empurrá-lo para longe de si. Em um dos vários empurrões o rapaz perdeu o equilíbrio e apoiou suas mãos nos seios de Sango que lhe deu uma sonora bofetada.

Ai! Sua louca, o que pensa que está fazendo?

Seu tarado delinqüente- Retrucou a jovem com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

Pensa que eu preciso disso pra encostar em uma mulher? Eu quase caí- Protestou ele, as impressões digitais de Sango em seu rosto.

Sshhhh- Disse a enfermeira para os dois em reprovação, fazendo Kagome corar de vergonha.

Perdão, eles estão meio retardados assim por causa do éter. Desculpou-se Kag sentindo os olhares furiosos dos amigos nela.

A enfermeira continuou a lançar seu olhar gélido sobre Kagome esperando o porquê dela tê-la chamado

Bom, é que segunda feira veio para cá um rapaz que sofreu um acidente na faculdade Gregório de Mattos e as informações que nós tivemos é que ele estava em coma. O nome dele é Inuyasha e eu não sei o sobrenome...

Ele não está mais no CTI. Ele recuperou a consciência ontem a noite. Inuyasha Taishou.

Kagome não pode esconder a surpresa, afinal de contas ele estava quase morto, como teria se recuperado tão rápido? Sango e Miroku estavam doidos demais para prestar atenção na valiosa informação, então a enfermeira pediu que apenas Kagome a acompanhasse enquanto encaminhava os amigos da garota para a sala de observação.

Ele está na ala B da enfermaria, acho que ainda não acordou. - Informou a enfermeira.

Obrigada- Respondeu Kagome

Qualquer problema me avise, sou responsável por essa ala. O meu nome é Kikyou.

Kagome sentiu um arrepio ao passar pela mulher que mais parecia uma morta-viva. Que enfermeira mais estranha... - Pensou ela.

Seguindo as instruções de Kikyou , Kagome chegou na ala B da enfermaria. A porta estava encostada e a garota estava em dúvida se batia ou adentrava. Resolveu entrar sem bater.

O quarto era imenso e pouco iluminado, só havia um paciente no leito e Kagome aproximou-se receosa, pois o rapaz parecia muito pálido e tinha ferimentos por todo o corpo. Será que ele estava bem?

Como ele ainda dormia ela aproximou-se e sentou delicadamente ao lado da cama dele e começou a observá-lo melhor. Ele era realmente muito bonito apesar de não estar em sua melhor condição física devido aos inúmeros hematomas. Mentiu para si mesma que ele não era o seu tipo. Tudo nele a agradava: seu porte atlético, seu tórax bem definido e desnudo devido às lesões que sofrera, seus cabelos negros, seus lábios convidativos...

Sem perceber, Kagome havia se debruçado cuidadosamente sobre ele como se estivesse hipnotizada pelos lábios entreabertos do rapaz e colou sua boca na dele.

Inuyasha, sentindo os lábios quentes e úmidos de Kagome sobre os seus, abriu um pouco os olhos e beijou-a ainda mais profundamente, reconhecendo o seu objeto de desejo. Suas línguas dançavam em um ritmo louco e acelerado, naquele tão desejado beijo de ambos. Kagome sentia o coração acelerar e queria mais e mais daquela boca, esquecendo-se de onde estavam e que provavelmente aquilo era contra as recomendações médicas.

Inuyasha, vendo aquela ardente mulher vibrar em seus braços, queria sentir o corpo dela mais perto. Mas ao mover-se um pouco para frente foi impedido pelo seu frágil corpo, sentindo uma dor aguda na região do abdômen. Vendo que o rapaz sentira dor, Kagome afastou-se rapidamente.

Ai, merda! Malditos ferimentos- Praguejou ele sob o assustado olhar de Kagome.

Vendo aquela cena patética do Inuyasha visivelmente puto da vida ao ser impedido de fazer o que queria, tal qual um garoto mimado, Kagome começou a rir baixinho.

Notando que a garota estava se divertindo às custas dele, não agüentou e começou a rir também, estava fazendo papel de idiota.

Nossa, que gênio você tem- Zombou Kagome.

Tenta ficar aqui igual a uma múmia paralítica que eu quero ver se você vai ficar de bom humor. - Rebateu Inuyasha piscando para ela.

Mas se é pra ser acordado assim todo o dia até que vale a pena... - Provocou ele, encarando-a sedutoramente.

Aqueles lindos olhos violeta tinham um efeito desnorteador maior do que o éter do hospital, Kagome controlou o ímpeto de beijá-lo novamente com muito custo.

O Miroku e a Sango vieram te ver, também estavam preocupados. Kagome disse isso se levantando da cama do rapaz para evitar a tentação.

Mas, pelo visto, você está bem animadinho... - Provocou ela, vendo através das finas vestes do hospital o membro excitado de Inuyasha.

Vai ver o remédio que eu estava precisando só chegou hoje de manhã. - Respondeu ele no mesmo tom, com um sorrisinho cafajeste.

Sei... - retrucou Kagome admirando de rabo de olho a visão do membro de Inuyasha enrijecido.

Neste momento a porta se abriu, adentrando Miroku e Sango.

Ho hou- Sacaneou Miroku ao ver a cena da "barraca armada" de Inuyasha. - Tem ao menos um soldado de pé no campo de batalha.- O comentário fez com que todos ficassem encabulados, menos o pervertido do Miroku.

Ninguém merece! Só tem pervertido nessa faculdade- Exclamou Sango corando e em seguida vomitando no chão do hospital.

Feh! Isso foi altamente brochante! Disse Inuyasha com nojo...

Pelo menos acabou com o problema... - Comentou Kagome ao notar que o que Inuyasha dissera era verdade.

Sango, tudo bem com você- Perguntou Miroku visivelmente preocupado.

Antes que Sango pudesse responder, a enfermeira Kikyou apareceu na ala esclarecendo a situação:

Isso é natural, no estado em que ela se encontra.

Nani- Todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo com caras de idiota, não acreditando na notícia bombástica.

Hai, eu estou... Grávida- Disse Sango finalmente, abaixando a cabeça envergonhada.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Passaram-se dois meses após o acidente de Inuyasha e, enquanto o jovem estava hospitalizado, Kagome levava as matérias da faculdade para que ele pudesse estudar. Entre os dois nasceu uma "amizade colorida" com a condição de que eles só ficariam juntos se não estivessem saindo com ninguém, o que era muito difícil já que Kagome e Inuyasha tinham ciúmes um do outro e acabavam criando cenas na frente dos amigos.

Kikyou! Pelo amor de Deus, Inuyasha! Aquela enfermeira frígida não deve nem saber abrir as pernas- Protestava Kagome comentando sobre a última "ficante" que o "amigo" levou na chopada da faculdade.

Eu te juro Kagome, que debaixo de toda aquela pose tem uma mulher que abre as pernas e muito bem- Garantiu Inuyasha, bebendo a cerveja que "suava" da mesa.

Quem comeu mal e saiu no prejuízo foi você. - Rebateu Kagome, dando de ombros e acendendo seu cigarro e pegando o Zippo na calça de Inuyasha de maneira sensual, não deixando de notar que um simples toque dela nas pernas dele o deixava excitado. Sorriu vitoriosa.

Como se aquele imbecil daquele Kouga fosse dar conta do recado- Alfinetou Inuyasha, dando a sua última cartada contra ela.

Apagar o fogo é com ele mesmo, faz parte da profissão- Disse ela dando o golpe de misericórdia. - Afinal ele faz isso todo dia... - Completou, saboreando a vitória com uma sonora gargalhada.

Vocês querem arrumar logo um quarto e parar de encher o saco dos outros- Reclamou Miroku que já estava cansado de ouvir aquela discussão todos os dias. Estava na cara que aquela rixa entre eles só poderia ser resolvida entre quatro paredes.

Nani- Perguntaram Kagome e Inuyasha, estreitando os olhos.

Um quarto, um carro, uma moita, qualquer coisa! Só não agüento mais vocês competindo e brigando se no fundo só querem apagar o fogo um do outro!

Façam um favor a vocês mesmos, está vendo aquele cantinho escuro ai? Ninguém vai, vai ser ótimo pra resolver o problema de vocês!

Inuyasha e Kagome olhavam Miroku se afastar para pegar outra cerveja, boquiabertos e involuntariamente ambos olharam para o cantinho escuro apontado pelo amigo. Notando que estavam olhando pro mesmo lugar e pensando a mesma coisa, coraram envergonhados e procuraram disfarçar a embaraçosa situação olhando para lugares distintos.

Miroku observava a atendente do bar a distância, faziam dois meses que ela não falava com ele e a barriga dela já estava começando a aparecer. Ela ficava ainda mais bonita grávida... Pensou ele olhando-a em atividade usando o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo e um pano de prato sobre os ombros.

Vai querer alguma coisa? Perguntou Sango indiferente.

Na verdade duas. A primeira é uma "gelada". a segunda é pegar você para jantar amanhã. - Respondeu Miroku com seu melhor sorriso.

Bom, a primeira só se for à vista... E a segunda pode esquecer. - Respondeu ela com o mesmo sorriso cordial que ele apresentara.

Miroku que como sempre estava sem dinheiro, saiu do bar à francesa tentando arrumar uma desculpa para fazer as pazes com Inuyasha e Kagome, caso contrário, ficaria sem a sua "saideira".

Voltando-se para a mesa Miroku viu uma cena digna de primário: Kagome e Inuyasha de braços cruzados e de costas um para o outro.

Ai eu mereço! Devo ter colado chiclete na mesa da Santa Ceia... Não é possível- Disse Miroku incrédulo por ver que Kagome e Inuyasha ainda estavam brigados.

Ô amizade... Se ninguém responder não vai ter a "expulsadeira", já que o meu crédito com a "exterminadora de pervertidos" acabou! Miroku continuava o seu discurso, esperando a mobilização de algum dos dois para pagar a cerveja, porque o cigarro todos "filavam" dele.

Kagome levantou-se sem encarar os amigos e passando a mão do casco dirigiu-se ao bar. Sem que a garota percebesse, Inuyasha devorava a sua silhueta com os olhos enquanto ela se afastava: aquela mini-saia realçando as nádegas de Kagome formando dois círculos perfeitos, com botas de couro que alongavam suas pernas e a blusa transpassada que pouco escondia seus seios, deixavam-na simplesmente irresistível.

Inuyasha estava de boca aberta, literalmente quando finalmente ouviu a voz do Miroku:

Eu perguntei: O que foi dessa vez? Quer um babador- À essa altura Miroku já tinha esquecido o mínimo de educação e já ia começar a partir para a agressão verbal.

Nada...- Respondeu Inuyasha, ainda aéreo. - Licença, Miroku! Pediu ele indo atrás de Kagome.

Kagome sabia que estava sendo devorada com os olhos de seu admirador, mas essa noite isso não bastaria para ela. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, queria se entregar a Inuyasha desde o primeiro dia e a maneira como ele estava deliciosamente provocante com aquela calça jeans rasgada dando ênfase aos dotes frontais e aquela camisa camuflada realçando os músculos e o tórax ideal para um "filme de guerra" a dois só aumentava o desejo.

Vendo que Inuyasha se aproximava, pediu a Sango que levasse a cerveja à mesa deles, enquanto ela seguia em direção ao banheiro do bar.

Onde será que aquela... Que a Kagome se meteu?

Um pouco mais a frente, Inuyasha via Kagome conversar animadamente com Houjo e, já que esta esperava a sua vez de ir ao banheiro para dar uma checada no visual, achou que não faria mal "trocar uma idéia" com ele . Era evidente que Hojo estava interessado nela, visto que sempre arrumava um jeito de apoiar a mão no ombro dela quando conversavam. Inuyasha observava a cena com olhos fulminantes, sua raiva aumentou quando Kagome resolveu pegar o isqueiro no bolso de Houjo para acender um cigarro amassado que ela tirara da saia.

Ela estava a apenas poucos metros de distância de seu rival, quando este lhe disse algo em seu ouvido que a fez gargalhar.

Isso é demais. - Praguejou Inuyasha para si mesmo.

Inuyasha estava decidido a resolver sua "rixa" com a jovem o mais rápido o possível e se aproximava do animado casal a passos duros e punhos cerrados. Ao chegar perto de Kagome e Houjo o banheiro ficou finalmente livre:

Vou nessa então Kag- Disse Houjo estalando um beijo na bochecha dela e dando um tapinha nas costas de Inuyasha, que se limitou a rugir em resposta ao comprimento.

Procurando alguma coisa- Perguntou Kagome com voz sensual e dando um trago em seu cigarro. Estava escrito na testa de Inuyasha e "piscando em néon" que ele estava com ciúmes.

Diga você... - Respondeu Inuyasha, segurando os braços da garota possessivamente, trazendo-a para perto de seu tórax definido.

Kagome sentiu sua face esquentar ao contato com aquele corpo que ela tanto queria junto ao dela. Envergonhada, Kagome desvencilhou-se dos braços dele e entrou no banheiro, deixando um atônito Inuyasha do lado de fora.

- Mas que diabos- Praguejou Inuyasha, levantando a mão em um gesto de protesto ao ver que ela tinha lhe "escapado".

**Sentindo que havia "perdido a parada", Inuyasha deu as costas para a porta e quando pensou em voltar ao bar foi puxado para dentro do pequeno banheiro por Kagome, que beijou sofregamente aquela boca que queria só pra ela, que lhe confundia os sentidos e a deixava fora de si, ao mesmo tempo que ele, enfeitiçado de desejo, correspondia aos seus beijos em uma velocidade voraz e intermitente, não agüentava mais resistir àquela boca, o modo como ela passava delicadamente a língua para umedecê-la o modo como falava as sacanagens, e agora estava prestes a descobrir: o modo como as fazia.**

**Inuyasha sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido pelo seu corpo e a vontade de possuí-la aumentar. Beijou-a nos lábios enquanto desatava o nó da blusa dela, apalpando os grandes seios. Não resistindo à tentação, Inuyasha sugou-os fazendo com que Kagome ficasse trêmula em seus braços. **

**Tomando o controle da situação, Kagome olhou no fundo daqueles olhos violenta não se importando em demonstrar todo o seu desejo enquanto abria o zíper da calça jeans de seu amante , ao mesmo tempo que sua outra mão ia até o bolso de sua saia pegar o preservativo. Kagome ajudou a vesti-lo e começou a acariciá-lo com movimentos firmes, conforme a respiração do seu amante, que se tornava cada vez mais acelerada. Ao sentir as mãos dele segurando os seus cabelos e ouvindo seus gemidos abafados, Kagome sentiu-se realizada por proporcionar tanto prazer àquele homem.**

**- Kagome... - Disse Inuyasha com a voz rouca, erguendo o rosto da jovem e lançando aquele poderoso olhar sedutor dele que a fazia ficar com as pernas bambas, chegando próximo à orelha dela dando uma mordiscada de leve.**

**Eu quero você agora... - Continuou quase como um sussurro, o que fez a garota revirar os olhos e responder:**

**Então vem me pegar...- Provocou, apertando ainda mais seus olhos puxados. **

**Inuyasha então agarrou os longos cabelos de Kagome, trazendo-a para si e dando-lhe um beijo profundo e avassalador. Virando-a de costas para ele, o rapaz começa a "torturá-la" mordiscando e beijando o pescoço de Kagome, arrepiando os pêlos de sua nuca. A jovem soltou um gemido, ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos dele percorrem o corpo dela, colocando-os em uma posição onde Inuyasha é o dominador e ela a sua presa.**

**O cheiro de mulher que exalava de Kagome atordoava seus sentidos. Inuyasha suspendeu a saia de Kagome ao mesmo tempo em que inclina o corpo dela para que se encaixe ao seu. Ambos sentiam o desejo aumentar e os amantes já não conseguiam sufocar os gemidos de prazer de seus lábios. **

**Domando-a, ele a puxa pelos cabelos e a segura pelo quadril. À medida que os movimentos tornavam-se mais rápidos, Inuyasha ofegava de prazer e remexia o corpo habilmente, explorando o corpo sensual e curvilíneo dela.**

**Inuyasha... - Balbuciou Kagome em êxtase.**

**Ao ouvir seu nome dos lábios de Kagome, Inuyasha possuía-a com mais força e mais profundamente, transformando seus gemidos em gritos abafados. Sentiam que estavam no ápice do prazer naquele banheiro minúsculo e sujo, iluminado apenas por uma pequena janela incapaz de dissipar o cheiro de suor e sexo que se instalara no pequeno cômodo.**

**Kagome chegou ao ápice apoiando suas mãos contra a porta do pequeno banheiro, não sufocando o intenso grito de prazer que saía de seus lábios. Sentindo que seu amante também estava próximo ao clímax, ergueu um pouco o corpo e tascou-lhe um beijo quente. Inuyasha "relaxou" no momento em que Kagome sugava sua língua de maneira sedutora, abafando seu gemido dentro da boca de sua amante. Era como se uma descarga elétrica percorresse todo o seu corpo.**

**Quando sentiram a respiração serenar é que se deram conta que alguém batia na porta insistentemente.**

**oOo**

**Continua... **

**Mais alguém leu isso! Que bom! Nand tá muito feliz!**

**( se bem q após esse capítulo tenho as minhas dúvidas que alguém leia...)**

**Naomi H. N- Sim as coisas ferveram como você pode ver... mas garanto q isso não será tudo da história, como pode ver, está apenas no começo!**

**Kassie Matsuyama: Que Bom que está gostando! Será q vai me perdoar? ( após esse capítulo)**

**Marcella: Já q vc é novinha não leia isso! Já é tarde, né? (tia Nand não tem noção...)**

**Haruna: fiz o que pude pra atualizar! Tá aí! Sorry!**

**JuHh-Chan: Que Bom que você gostou! Eu AMO sua fic!**

**Yusuke: Tú és meu amigo de fé... que bom que você tá lendo minha fic! Fico muito feliz pela força! Beijão.**

**Agradecimentos as meninas: Nika, Bella, Miss Lo (que tentaram em vão me fazer mudar de idéia em mudar a fic devido a minha mente hentai ...) e a Ísis Kazue ( que até tentou por um pouco de senso nessa minha cabecinha...)**

**Gomen ne! (Agora podem me jogar na fogueira...) **

**Continua... **

Mais alguém leu isso! Que bom! Nand tá muito feliz!

( se bem q após esse capítulo tenho as minhas dúvidas que alguém leia...)

Naomi H. N- Sim as coisas ferveram como você pode ver... mas garanto q isso não será tudo da história, como pode ver, está apenas no começo!

Kassie Matsuyama: Que Bom que está gostando! Será q vai me perdoar? ( após esse capítulo)

Marcella: Já q vc é novinha não leia isso! Já é tarde, né? (tia Nand não tem noção...)

Haruna: fiz o que pude pra atualizar! Tá aí! Sorry!

JuHh-Chan: Que Bom que você gostou! Eu AMO sua fic!

Yusuke: Tú és meu amigo de fé... que bom que você tá lendo minha fic! Fico muito feliz pela força! Beijão.

Agradecimentos as meninas: Nika, Bella, Miss Lo (que tentaram em vão me fazer mudar de idéia em mudar a fic devido a minha mente hentai ...) e a Ísis Kazue ( que até tentou por um pouco de senso nessa minha cabecinha...)

Gomen ne! (Agora podem me jogar na fogueira...)


	4. Corrompendo a Alma parte 1

Sussurro na Alma Capítulo: 4- Corrompendo a Alma ( parte I) 

**Aviso básico: as falas estão em negrito... ( o site comeu os parágrafos...)**

Inuyasha sentiu-se despertar. Abriu os olhos lentamente procurando acostumar-se à escuridão. Vazio... frio... escuridão... aonde estava, afinal? Estava consciente ou tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho? Sabia que seu corpo estava em frangalhos, porém não sentia absolutamente nada, nem o ódio que a poucos instantes assolava o seu ser. O vazio o acolhera trazendo-lhe uma certa paz .

Não tinha idéia de onde se encontrava, tampouco lhe importava, já que nenhum de seus objetivos fazia qualquer sentido agora .Deitado, Inuyasha fechou os olhos novamente deleitando-se na escuridão, será que isso era morrer? Seus lábios esboçavam um sorriso.

Aos poucos as lembranças sobre o que lhe acontecera para que ele se encontrasse em tal situação retornavam a sua mente. Sentiu o corpo inteiro aquecer pela súbita revolta que o tirara do nirvana:

**Sesshoumaru. **Inuyasha pronunciou o nome de seu rival com rancor enquanto seu corpo balançava agitadamente movido pela ira. O jovem demônio abriu os olhos em uma tentativa inútil de afastar de si o fato de que sua vida fora poupada pelo seu maior inimigo.

Ao abrir os orbes violetas, no entanto, deparou-se com uma pequena criatura. Tinha a pele branca e cabelos prateados, trajando uma túnica igualmente branca. O contraste estavam nos seus olhos, que, apesar de violetas como os de InuYasha, não mostravam a mesma emoção... eram apenas frios e cruéis. Apesar de ter a aparência de um inocente garotinho, Inuyasha sentia que aquele ser não era confiável.

**Herdeiro do submundo,vim trazer-lhe um recado de seu pai.** Disse o garotinho.

Se o "todo poderoso" senhor das trevas se deu ao trabalho de enviar um mensageiro aqui é porque estou próximo de alcançar meu objetivo. Concluiu Inuyasha

O youkai fez uma reverência concordando com o demônio. Uniu as pequenas mãos e materializou uma grande alarbada sobrenatural, que emanava energia sinistra. Inuyasha estava enfeitiçado pela magia maligna poderosa.

**Sou o seu novo guerreiro-servo, fui enviado para protegê-lo do arcanjo** Disse a pequena criatura.

**Diga a meu pai que não preciso de ajuda. **Retrucou Inuyasha. Para ele, tornar-se um ser inferior e volúvel, um simples mortal, já era a pior humilhação do que um ser de sua linhagem poderia sofrer. Imagine ter que se rebaixar e ser protegido por um reles servo! Daqui a pouco ele seria obrigado a trocar as "Pampers" daquele fedelho pomposo.

**Um renegado como você não está em condições de escolher... **Disse o garotinho com desprezo.

Ao ouvir as palavras pouco respeitosas do mensageiro, Inuyasha atacou-o com seus punhos sem sucesso pois fora repelido por uma barreira energética, de tonalidade lilás, e instaneamente, suas feridas voltaram a atormentar o seu frágil corpo humano. A insuportável dor o consumia novamente.

**Maldito!** Exclamou Inuyasha ao perceber que estava impossibilitado de ferí-lo.

**Acalme-se, meu senhor. **Disse o pequeno com a voz e olhar inexpressíveis

Inuyasha ainda se contorcia de dor, a consciência parecia querer abandoná-lo novamente. Aquele ser que estava a sua frente e que caminhava em sua direção, emanava uma atmosfera sinistra familiar e aquilo lhe causava calafrios.

**Sou Hakudoushi.** Apresentou-se enfim, o mensageiro tocando-o levemente a fronte com o seu dedo indicador.

O Demônio sentiu a energia do mensageiro passar para o seu corpo como uma chama incandescente, curando seus ferimentos mais graves, sobrando apenas os pequenos hematomas e arranhões.

**Agora escute-me com atenção : quando uma pessoa que possui uma alma pura e resolve abrir mão desta em prol de outra por sua própria vontade, esta alma se materializa em forma de uma jóia; que é chamada de Jóia de Quatro Almas.**

**Então papai vai ficar com um bônus, já que eu vou conseguir uma alma que vale por quatro... eu poderia pedir umas "coisinhas".** Rebateu Inuyasha em tom de deboche, fazendo um sinal de aspas com ambas as mãos.

**O meu próprio exército não seria mau, um harém com umas youkais "calientes" também não...** O jovem pensava nas possibilidades como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo, usando a mão para apoiar o queixo enquanto acrescentava mais vantagens a proposta.

Naraku quer que traga a jóia para o submundo assim que a conseguir. Continuou Hakudoushi ignorando o comentário de Inuyasha.

Posso saber como isso será possível? Apenas um demônio pode ultrapassar os portões do Inferno, ou almas que sejam previamente controladas. Há muito não me enquadro na primeira situação, e tampouco na segunda, ou já se esqueceu que um ser do submundo não possui alma? O jovem indagou-o

Por** isso Naraku gostaria de propor um novo acordo**. Hakudoushi falava enquanto observava a lâmina de sua alarbada, que pelo brilho parecia estar afiada.

**Já que você é o "menino dos recados" pode dizer a papai que não haverá renegociação! Também tem muita coragem ao chamá-lo pelo nome...** O primogênito do senhor das trevas agora alterava sua voz ao perceber que Naraku mais uma vez tentava passá-lo para trás.

Após a resposta de seu senhor, o enviado do inferno gargalhou energicamente sob o olhar surpreso de seu príncipe, já que durante todo o período da conversa não havia demonstrado qualquer emoção, até agora.

**Como meu senhor disse previamente, é impossível que a vossa alteza consiga ir para o submundo em sua atual condição**. Disse Hakudoushi recuperando-se da sua crise de riso. Fez uma pequena pausa e continuou ao perceber a atenção do jovem demônio.

**E como no acordo anterior foi estipulado que o senhor levaria a jóia para o inferno, é necessário que sejam revistas novas condições, para que este seja realizado com sucesso e viável para ambas as partes**. O enviado continuava exibindo a nova proposta.

**Pare logo com esse discurso em doses homeopáticas e diga logo o que o infeliz do Naraku quer!** Exclamou o demônio.

Hakudoushi mostrava a sua expressão mais confiável com o intuito de convencer o seu novo senhor. Porém, Inuyasha sabia que não poderia confiar em qualquer ser que houvesse ligação com seu pai.

**Ao pegar a Jóia de volta Naraku permitirá que você obtenha sua antiga forma de Youkai, mas você terá algo além disso. Posso lhe garantir que é apenas uma medida de segurança para convencê-lo a cumprir sua parte no acordo** Disse Hakudoushi

**Aceito**. Inuyasha respondeu num fio de voz. Sabia que seu pai não permitiria que ele fosse uma ameaça ao Império das Sombras, e que lhe imporia outra condição tão humilhante quanto aquela.

Ao menos não serei mais um humano inútil... Inuyasha refletia sobre a sua futura condição, ao mesmo tempo em que o mensageiro disfarçava um sorriso, já que para ele não era segredo o plano de Naraku .

Não há ninguém que suporte as maldições do senhor do submundo, Inuyasha irá desejar ter morrido pelas mãos de Sesshoumaru... Pensava o mensageiro.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**Éter...** Inuyasha murmurava ao despertar. O forte cheiro químico penetrava em suas narinas. Simultaneamente sua audição captava o som dos aparelhos os quais estavam ligados a si.

Sentia suas funções vitais se restabelecerem, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia passos firmes se aproximarem e se misturarem ao som do irritante e constante "bip". Há quanto tempo eu to "bancando" a Bela Adormecida? E que droga de novo acordo o fedelho melequento tava falando? E eu fui idiota o bastante pra aceitar sem saber direito todos os termos!

A porta do cômodo abria-se sem emitir um ruído sequer, revelando uma jovem enfermeira de pele clara e orbes acinzentados que trajava um impecável vestido de linho branco. Era muito bela, porém possuía olhos melancólicos e lábios incapazes de resplandecer um sorriso.

Inuyasha observava a jovem se aproximar e pegar uma prancheta que estava junto ao leito seu leito. A enfermeira analisava a ficha do paciente, e seus belos glóbulos demostravam surpresa ao ver o diagnóstico descrito. A mulher então pega uma pequena lanterna de seu bolso, abre lentamente as pálpebras do rapaz examinando suas pupilas.

**Como se sente?** Indagou a jovem com certa indiferença enquanto guardava a lanterna em seu bolso.

**Só respondo se você fingir se importar**. Ele respondeu com ironia em sua voz.

**Vamos transferi-lo do CTI para o leito de internação. Devemos comunicar sobre o seu estado a alguém? **A jovem enfermeira continuava inabalável, ignorando o comentário de Inuyasha.

**Acho que no momento você é a única pessoa interessada se eu ainda pertenço a este mundo. Devido à sua grande preocupação gostaria de lhe proporcionar a honra de ter uma inusitada tarde com direito a grande satisfação pessoal garantidíssima. Qual é mesmo o seu nome**? Disse o jovem galanteador, pegando a mão da enfermeira.

**Kikyo. E essa vaga já foi preenchida**. Retrucou ela retirando gentilmente a mão dele da sua.

Kikyo caminhou até a porta com o seu porte esguio sem olhar para trás. Inuyasha acompanhava a jovem atraente com seus orbes cor de violenta desejando-a. A forma dela desdenhá-lo o excitava.

**Mas se você insistir estou disposta a fazer uma nova seleção** . Disse ela por fim, antes de deixar o quarto.

O Rapaz acomodou-se em seu leito colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça suspirado pretensiosamente. A sorte parecia voltar a lhe sorrir.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sango mirava os exames fixamente tentando negar a realidade. O obstetra pousou a mão em seu ombro para encorajá-la. O velho médico usava óculos de lentes grossas e possuía uma saliente barriga, se a situação que ela se encontrara não fosse tão perturbadora, Sango fatalmente sentaria nos joelhos dele e lhe entregaria a sua "lista de Natal".

**Não pode ser! O que eu fiz pra isso acontecer comigo!** Indagava a garota incrédula com o resultado do exame em suas mãos.

**Querida, eu acho que você já está um pouco grandinha para não entender como os bebês são feitos...** Retrucou o obstetra com um ar ligeiramente irônico.

**Iie, não é isso, doutor...** Disse ela corando. -** É que eu não estou preparada para ser mãe, e...**

**Acalme-se senhora, já entramos em contato com o seu marido. O senhor Takeda está a caminho **Disse ele calmamente.

A jovem permanecia estática. Depois de todo o trabalho que ela teve para se livrar do esposo! O destino realmente estava lhe pregando uma peça. Antes que ela pudesse expressar qualquer reação à porta do consultório foi aberta, e dela surgira um jovem rapaz esbaforido procurando sua esposa.

**Kami- Sama! Por onde você andou minha adorada!** Exclamava o jovem a plenos pulmões enquanto sufocava Sango em um "leve" abraço.

**Me deixa respirar, Kuranosuke**!( _para quem não se lembra, é o jovem senhor do capítulo "Sango, só você"_) a moça tentava se desvencilhar do apaixonado rapaz, em vão.

**Mas meu amor, eu te procurei tanto... quando me ligaram do hospital logo pensei no pior... mas quando me disseram que minha esposa estava grávida eu...**

**Ex- esposa, você se esqueceu!** Sango interrompeu, possessa . Como ele sempre esquecia o "pequeno" detalhe que estavam separados?

**Mas Sangozinha...** Takeda tentava contemporizar, mirando nos olhos dela apaixonadamente.

**Será que você nunca vai se conformar? O nosso casamento acabou!** A jovem senhora mostrava sinceridade e compaixão em sua voz.

**Mas agora é diferente...** Disse Takeda alisando a barriga de sua amada.

**Iie, nada é diferente. Meus sentimentos por você continuam os mesmos. Eu quero o divórcio, Kuranosuke** Retrucou Sango decidida.

**Vamos tentar mais uma vez? Só mais uma vez...por favor...** Implorava o marido.

**Uma criança deve ter a chance de possuir um lar feliz**. Intrometeu-se o obstetra.

**Damare! (Cale a boca)** Gritaram os recém- separados.

O velho médico deixou o consultório sob os olhares revoltos do ex-casal. Sango, por outro lado, fazia uma nota mental de "lavar a roupa suja" em lugares que não sejam públicos, especialmente longe do Papai Noel, ou correria o risco de não ganhar presente no dia 25.

**O que não deu certo de primeira definitivamente não vai dar de Segunda**. Disse a jovem após certificar-se de que estavam sozinhos.

**Mas só tentamos voltar uma vez depois que nos separamos, e olha só o que aconteceu!** Retrucou ele ainda acariciando a barriga de Sango.

**Isso prova que minha teoria está correta! Se da Segunda vez eu fiquei grávida não quero nem ver a terceira!** Rebateu a jovem exaltada. A idéia de que não estava preparada para ser mãe continuava ofuscando seus pensamentos.

**É definitivo, Kuranosuke. Mas se você quiser ficar perto de seu filho é um direito seu, só não fantasie que eu vou voltar para você.** Disse ela ao sair do cômodo batendo a porta. Até porque o meu coração pertence...

**...a outra pessoa**. Murmurou Sango concluindo o pensamento.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Inuyasha acabara de ser transferido do CTI para a ala B da enfermaria . Recuperava-se devagar, porém os cuidados da enfermeira Kikyou compensavam a sua penosa estadia no hospital. Apesar da enfermeira ser uma mulher muito bonita, era uma certa estudante de pedagogia que não saía dos pensamentos do jovem.

O rapaz adormeceu matutando sobre o seu martírio na Terra, a sua missão de conseguir a jóia de quatro almas e o novo acordo com Naraku.

De repente, sentiu seus lábios serem aquecidos e molhados delicadamente. E agora a bela adormecida acorda! pensou sarcástico, abrindo os olhos. No entanto foi surpreendido ao se deparar com a futura pedagoga debruçada sobre si. Aproveitou-se das circunstâncias e beijou-a profundamente expressando todo o desejo incontrolável de possuí-la desde quando a viu.

**Ai merda, malditos ferimentos!** Exclamou o rapaz ao ser impedido de continuar a sua "ótima ação" devido ao seu corpo ainda estar debilitado

Kagome começara a rir diante da inusitada cena na qual Inuyasha parecia um garoto mimado e o jovem deixou-se levar pelo momento gargalhando também. Ao mesmo ambos perceberam que estavam excitados devido ao beijo que trocaram.

**Sango e Miroku também vieram** Disse Kagome encabulada já que o rapaz percebera que ela também havia perdido o controle. Inuyasha notou que a jovem admirava o seu "membro" enrijecido enrubescida, deixando-o ainda mais prosa de seus "dotes" físicos.

A porta do cômodo fora aberta revelando Miroku e Sango. O pervertido, que não poderia passar um dia sem fazer um comentário sujo, logo comentou sobre a ereção de Inuyasha, deixando os amigos encabulados.

**Ninguém merece! Só tem pervertido nessa faculdade!** Exclamou Sango corando e em seguida vomitando no chão do hospital.

Miroku e Kagome estavam prestes a interrogá-la quando Kikyou revelou a todos o real estado da amiga, deixando a todos preocupados.

**Você sabia que estava grávida e mesmo assim "entornou o caneco" ontem lá com a gente?** Interrogou-a Kagome visivelmente chateada.

Sango continuava de cabeça baixa para esconder a vergonha em seus olhos enquanto Miroku e Inuyasha permaneciam estáticos, sem "digerir" a informação.

**A senhora não poderá abusar das recomendações médicas e deveria ter vindo ao hospital antes para fazer o pré- natal.­ O seu esposo prontificou-se a trazê-la para todos os exames** Disse a enfermeira, ignorando "o clima" que se instalara no recinto.

Recuperando-se do estado catatônico, Miroku não acreditava na palavra "esposo" ecoando em sua mente. Então Sango é casada, tem uma família... É por isso que ela não me dá esperanças Certamente ela viveria melhor com alguém menos mulherengo, mas devotado e respeitoso. Admitindo intimamente a sua derrota, o rapaz caminhou em direção a jovem grávida que ainda não tinha coragem de encarar os amigos.

**Seja feliz...** Miroku sussurrou no ouvido da jovem antes de deixar o cômodo.

**Miroku...** Murmurou Kagome ao ver a atitude do amigo. Definitivamente os sentimentos dele pela Sango não são uma simples "quedinha" pensou, com o coração apertado.

Sango sentindo-se impotente ainda hesitava se ia ou não atrás do Miroku, ao mesmo tempo em que Kagome fingia-se não se importar com a "tensão" entre Kikyou e Inuyasha. Decidida, Kagome pegou a amiga pelo braço, arrastando-a dali com um "Vamos logo" tentando não demonstrar o seu ciúme pelo rapaz de olhos violeta.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Um mês depois...

**Droga! Se algo tiver que dar errado, com certeza dar�!** Praguejava Kagome tentando "driblar" o mau humor e o trânsito. Já tinha uma hora e vinte minutos que estava presa no engarrafamento, e seu carro estava quase sem gasolina.

**- Argh! Esse carro bebe mais do que eu!** Disse a morena, que era vítima da "Lei de Murphy".

Ainda tinha que passar no hospital e entregar a matéria para Inuyasha. Afinal, porque ela se importava tanto com esse cara que ela mal conhecia? Porque se comprometera em levar-lhe as matérias da faculdade? Porque sempre se metia a resolver os problemas que não lhe diziam respeito?

**Kagome, Kagome, você tem que parar de "bancar" a Madre Tereza...** Dizia a jovem para si mesma enquanto acendia o cigarro.

Finalmente chegara ao hospital, a jovem que estava cheia de livros e fotocópias procurava manter o equilíbrio levando todo o material até a ala B, o que era difícil, já que sua sacola também não pesava pouco.

**- É nessas horas que eu sinto inveja das donzelas do século XVII, não havia nada errado em ser salva das adversidades...** Disse Kagome para si mesma.

**Não sinta**. Retrucou o jovem que surgira "do nada" ajudando-a com o material, fazendo-a enrubescer.

**- Que péssimo, não precisa. Mas obrigada mesmo assim** Falou Kagome convicta, pegando o material de volta.

**- Está certo, então... mas em todo caso, se precisar ser salva...** O rapaz anotara um número de telefone nas cópias que ela iria entregar a Inuyasha, deixando-a extremamente sem graça.

Kagome fez uma reverência e continuou firme o seu caminho até Inuyasha.

Seguindo pelos corredores a jovem deparou-se nada menos do que com o seu irmãozinho:

**- Miroku!** Gritou Kagome correndo em direção ao seu amigo.

**- Ai Cosme, pega leve!** Disse ele ao ser derrubado pela amiga.

**O que você faz aqui?** Indagou a irmãzinha desconfiada.

**- Ué, vim dar uma força pro Inu. E de "quebra" perguntar sobre a senhora Takeda **Retrucou Miroku fingindo desinteresse.

**- Sei... e é ex- senhora Takeda**. Rebateu ela recolhendo as fotocópias que cismavam em cair no chão.

**- Ho hou! O que é isso!** Perguntou Miroku ao encontrar um número de telefone no meio das cópias, vendo ali a "deixa" para mudar de assunto.

**- Bom, é que eu estava vindo para c�, e...** Kagome tentava se explicar quando foi interrompida por seu amigo.

**- Kouga, 96972256. Você não perde tempo mesmo, né?** Encarnou Miroku dando um tapinha nas costas da amiga.

Neste momento surgiu a enfermeira responsável pela Ala e começou a repreendê-los:

**- Silêncio vocês dois ou vão ter que sair do hospital.** Disse Kikyou com sua voz autoritária.

**- Parece que alguém esqueceu de descongelar o "frezeer".** Alfinetou Miroku, ao mesmo tempo em que Kagome procura em vão segurar o riso.

Kikyou ignorando a provocação continuou o seu discurso:

**- O senhor Taisho receberá alta hoje, mas terá que seguir as recomendações médicas.**

Miroku e Kagome assentiram com a cabeça e continuaram a seguir a jovem de traje branco pelos corredores até o quarto onde o jovem demônio estava instalado. A enfermeira bateu cuidadosamente na porta e todos ouviram um mal humorado "pode entrar" do lado oposto.

Kikyou e Kagome prendiam a respiração ao ver Inuyasha vestindo a camisa à meia luz, o rapaz era simplesmente de tirar o fôlego. Presenciando a "platéia", o jovem deu um sorriso às admiradoras deixando um Miroku no mínimo, deslocado.

**- Aqui estão as matérias da faculdade.** Disse Kag voltando a realidade.

**Quem é Kouga!** Indagou Inuyasha visivelmente irritado ao ver o telefone de um qualquer na sua matéria.

**- Sei lá... um cara aí! Porque pergunta se não é da sua conta?** Rebateu Kagome.

**Se tem número de "macho" nas minhas coisas, é óbvio que é da minha conta!** Exclamou o jovem enfurecido .

**- Ííí... engrossou o caldo**! Disse Miroku saindo do quarto pela "tangente". E foi prontamente seguido por Kikyou, que não poderia correr o risco de "descongelar" sua personalidade no furor da briga.

**Achei que eles não fossem mais sair daqui**. Disse Inuyasha aproximando-se de Kagome e tascando-lhe um beijo, deixando-a sem reação.

Kagome, que a princípio estava resistindo à pressão em seus lábios, por fim cedeu ao calor daquele corpo que se juntara ao seu, sentindo uma leve vertigem ao perceber o seu corpo vibrar e suas mãos suarem frias. Estava prestes a fazer uma besteira, quase se rendendo aos carinhos das hábeis mãos do rapaz ameaçaram a ultrapassar a "barreira de algodão" formada pela camisa da jovem; com um surto de consciência interrompeu o beijo e afastou-se dele para recuperar o fôlego e a sanidade.

**Péra aí! Perdi alguma coisa?** Perguntou ela massageando as têmporas.

**Nani?** Indagou Inuyasha fazendo cara de "cachorrinho abandonado" ao mesmo tempo que se reaproximava para retomar a ação anterior, mas ela o impediu pousando sua delicada mão sobre o peito dele.

**- É sério, Inuyasha! Acho que você está se envolvendo mais do que deveria. Nós somos só amigos, saímos de vez em quando, mas é só**. Disse Kag convicta.

O rapaz pegou a mão dela que estava em seu peito e segurando-a entre as suas. Quando penso que a Kagome "tá na minha", ela me "deixa na mão" Inuyasha parecia dar um passo a frente e dois para trás ao se tratar no quesito conquista.

**Eu sei o meu lugar, não estou interessado em nada mais do que isso**. Mentiu o jovem mirando nos olhos dela. Só em sua alma completou ele em pensamento.

**- Que bom! Agora que estamos ficando amigos, a última coisa que quero é magoá-lo. **Disse a garota firme, ignorando o aperto que lhe oprimia o coração.

**Vamos "bebemorar", então**? Perguntou ele mudando o "rumo da prosa"

**Só eu e o Miroku! Você vai ficar no suquinho, Bebê.** Brincou ela apertando as bochechas do rapaz.

**- Encontro vocês lá no Aerobar, então. Antes eu preciso dar uma passada na recepção**. Disse Inuyasha botando a mochila em seu ombro esquerdo.

**- "Então tá então"** Concordou Kagome, ficando na ponta dos pés para estalar um beijo na bochecha do "amigo".

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**- Odeio trânsito!** Reclamou Kagome mais para si mesma do que para o melhor amigo que estava ao seu lado.

**- Ai ai... você tá na TPM? Não sei porque tanta reclamação se quem tá dirigindo sou eu.** Retrucou um Miroku aborrecido.

Kagome acendeu um cigarro para Miroku, e outro para ela em silêncio. Ignorou o amigo e pois se a olhar a janela.

**- Ainda não "tirou o atraso"? Fica tranqüila que agora o Inuyasha saiu do hospital, também tem o "tal" do Kouga...**

**- Grrr...** Kagome limitou-se a rugir e direcionar um olhar não tão amigável a Miroku. O que mais lhe irritava em seu "irmãozinho é que ele a conhecia muito bem.

Mediante a reação da amiga Miroku resolveu parar de irritá-la. Não entendia o porquê dela ficar tão chateada com as piadas que envolviam um certo cara de madeixas negras e olhos cor- de- violeta. Para Miroku, estava mais do que na hora dela resolver o trauma de não se envolver com ninguém.

Miroku estacionou o carro de Kagome, e ambos dirigiram-se à mesa para "iniciarem os trabalhos", que era o termo que os amigos utilizavam ao começarem a beber.

Após a terceira cerveja Kagome já olhava insistentemente para o relógio em seu pulso:

**Cadê aquele Baka?** Indagou a jovem franzindo a testa.

**- Vai ver ele ficou preso no trânsito, não tinha dinheiro pra pagar a conta do hospital ou a Kikyou não foi liberada do plantão**. Disse o amigo calmamente fingindo não perceber a surpresa no rosto da amiga.

Antes da morena dizer qualquer coisa, o casal paciente-enfermeira chegaram ao local combinado. Kikyou nem parecia a morta-viva do hospital, usava jeans desbotado e uma bata azul transparente. Inuyasha usava jeans escuro, camisa de malha branca e camisa flanelada com estampa xadrez (tipo Kurt Cobain).

**Nossa! Vocês não precisavam vir não, o Motel "Emoções" é logo ali!** Ironizou Kagome, deixando Inuyasha rubro e uma Kikyou impassível, como sempre.

**É que teve batida na descida do viaduto**. Explicou Kikyou sentando-se de frente para a sua "rival".

**- Vou repor o meu "estoque de nicotina". **Disse Miroku, levantando-se.

**- Eu vou contigo. Meu cigarro acabou também.** Falou Inuyasha acompanhando o amigo. As Jovens encaravam-se "analisando" os movimentos uma da outra.

Os rapazes apressaram o passo até o caixa, virando o pescoço, de vez em quando, na direção das moças. Até o momento ambas pareciam conversar civilizadamente.

**Realmente houve uma batida no viaduto, ou vocês estavam se "pegando" por aí?** Perguntou Miroku indiscretamente.

**Houve batida sim, no entanto, a gente se "se pegava" toda vez que parava o trânsito** Disse Inuyasha com um sorrisinho cafajeste.

**- Sei... mas uma sabe da outra?** Indagou Miroku baixinho.

**- Cacete!** Exclamou o rapaz arregalando os olhos. Se elas se "tocam" que eu estou saindo com as duas ao mesmo tempo eu tô fudido Pensou ele apressando o passo com o objetivo de chegar mais rápido à mesa.

**- Ai ai ... amadores...** Murmurou Miroku acendendo um cigarro. Vendo que o amigo esqueceu-se de comprar tabaco, pediu ao caixa dois maços antes de retornar ao grupo.

Voltando, Miroku deparou-se com uma cena insólita. Kikyou e Kagome conversando e rindo como velhas amigas de infância e um Inuyasha visivelmente transtornado, sem saber o que fazer.

Os quatro beberam e conversaram até o cair da noite. As garotas praticamente ignoraram os rapazes durante a conversa, deixando-os incrédulos. Pediram a conta, que fora paga pelos cavalheiros.

**- Vou ao banheiro das meninas.** Anunciou Kagome ao se retirar da mesa.

**- Também vou "tirar água do joelho".** Disse Inuyasha seguindo-a.

Inuyasha esperava a jovem sair do banheiro organizando os pensamentos. O que diria à ela? Tudo bem que mais cedo ela mostrou que não estava "afim" de mudar o rumo do relacionamento deles, mas o rapaz sabia que para conquistá-la deveria Ter jogado "mais limpo".

**- Kag, eu quero falar contigo.** Falou o jovem segurando-a pelos ombros delicadamente

**- Manda ver**. Rebateu ela com um sorriso nos lábios.

**Desculpa por trazer a Kikyou sem avisar, sei que você não gosta muito dela **Explicou-se o rapaz.

**- Uma mulher tem que ser uma dama na mesa e uma puta na cama. Não se preocupe que da minha parte não haverá nenhum escândalo**. Filosofou a jovem sem perder a pose.

**- Bem , er...** Balbuciou Inuyasha. Não esperava uma resposta tão direta dela.

**- Só conte a ela que nós já saímos, t�? Ela pode ficar chateada por ser a "última a saber"** Continuou Kagome com um meio sorriso.

**- Quem te disse que eu tô com a Kikyou?** Perguntou Inuyasha, já planejando "quebrar a cara" de Miroku.

**Intimidade não se pega da noite pro dia que nem resfriado.** Disse ela dando um tapinha nas costas dele.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Passaram-se dois meses desde o acidente e Inuyasha estava readaptado ao "mundo dos vivos". O jovem demônio e a futura pedagoga estavam cada vez mais atraídos um pelo outro, apesar de ser negarem até a morte. Viviam discutindo e brigando por ciúmes na frente dos outros, porém quando todos achavam que iria sair briga os "amigos" acabavam aos beijos. Kikyou e Kouga eram os temas freqüentes da discussão. Naquela noite de quarta-feira não era exceção:

**Vocês querem arrumar logo um quarto e parar de encher o saco dos outros!** Reclamou Miroku que já estava cansado de ouvir aquela discussão todos os dias. Estava na cara que aquela rixa entre eles só poderia ser resolvida entre quatro paredes.

Retirando-se da mesa Miroku se preparava para buscar mais uma gelada, deixando os "amigos" sem graça. No entanto, levou mais um "fora" da ex-senhora Takeda. Com a sua cara mais humilde retornou a mesa e mal podia acreditar na infantilidade de Kagome e Inuyasha, ambos estavam de braços cruzados e de costas um para o outro.

Depois de levar uma "chamada" do irmãozinho, Kagome decide buscar a "loura gelada" para compensar o "fora" que Sango havia dado nele. O rapaz de olhos violeta resolveu seguí-la após levar umas "puxadas de orelha" de Miroku.

**Eles estão demorando muito. Cadê a Kag com a minha gelada?** Falou Miroku para si mesmo.

Caminhou até o bar e resolveu encarar a "fera" mais uma vez. Quem sabe a Sango não sabia onde sua irmã estava? Percebeu as "adagas fulminantes" que eram lançadas a ele pela atendente do bar.

**- Já te falei que...**

**- Já falou sim, Sango! Não vai me vender fiado ou sair comigo... eu só vim perguntar se você viu a Kagome.** Indagou ele interrompendo-a.

**Ah, acho que no banheiro**. Disse ela desfazendo o franzido em sua testa, e ignorando-o para atender outro cliente.

**- Valeu!** Agradeceu Miroku dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

Ao se aproximar do pequeno banheiro Miroku começou a ouvir gemidos abafados. What the porra is that? Perguntava-se ao ouvir os gemidos virarem gritos. Será que a Kagome tá passando mal? Pensou ele preocupado. Decidiu bater na porta timidamente, sem resposta, aumentou a potência de seus socos .

**- Merda! Será que ela tá com dor de barriga?** Miroku falava sozinho.

Pensando em arrumar uma boa desculpa e um balde de gelo depois, o rapaz de olhos azuis resolve olhar pelo buraco da fechadura para averiguar os acontecimentos. Qual não é a sua surpresa ao ver o rosto da amiga se contorcendo e gritando.

**-Kami-Sama! A pobre tá com diarréia!** Exclamou ele atraindo os olhares de pessoas próximas.

Tentando fazer com que a amiga abrisse a porta, Miroku começou a esmurrá-la com toda a sua força, ao mesmo tempo em que as pessoas ali presentes gritavam "Quebra!"

Dentro do banheiro os amantes percebiam que as batidas sutis tornaram-se socos e logo a porta iria a baixo. Como não notaram que tinha um desesperado cachaceiro que realmente precisava ir ao banheiro?

**Pensa Kagome, pensa...** Dizia a jovem para si mesma tentando se recompor depois da aventura que tivera.

**Porque não abre a porta de vez.? **Retrucou Inuyasha abotoando a calça.

**Hahaha... que engraçado**. Rebateu ela irônica.

Olhando para a pequena janela e, em seguida, para a Inuyasha uma expressão maligna tomou conta do rosto de Kag.

**- Nem pense nisso...** Protestou Inuyasha arregalando os olhos.

Ignorando a opinião de Inuyasha, Kagome subiu no sanitário e abriu a pequena janela empoeirada. Logo depois olhou para cima, indicando o caminho.

**- Feh**! Resmungou o rapaz antes de executar o plano da jovem.

O rapaz de olhos violetas apoiou um pé no vaso e outro na janela, o som da risada de Kagome era diretamente proporcional ao som do rasgo da calça de Inuyasha, que parecia Ter congelado no momento em que se posicionou para a fuga.

Vendo que a porta do banheiro estava "com os dias contados", a jovem empurrou-o janela a baixo e, ignorando os palavrões que ouvia , abriu a porta em seguida.

**- Kagome, assim você vai desidratar! **Exclamou Miroku diante o semblante rosado da jovem.

**- Mais hein!** Indagou Kagome mais vermelha que um pimentão.

**- Vamos lá pedir a Sango preparar um soro caseiro**. Disse Miroku sério.

**- Eu não tô com dor de barriga, o fecho da minha saia prendeu e ...**

**Sei...** "Cortou" ele mostrando claramente que não estava convencido.

**- Quer dizer que essa demora não tem nada a ver com o seu estado de saúde? **Indagou Miroku.

**- Não, claro que não!** Negou veemente a jovem.

**Então talvez tenha a ver com o "papel de bala" ali no canto**. Concluiu Miroku apontando para a embalagem da camisinha que fora usada por ela e Inuyasha minutos antes.

Kagome estava roxa, vermelha, amarela, preta com bolinhas brancas, e sem nenhuma explicação plausível para o amigo.

Continua...

_Noussa! Quase não acreditei quando vi o número de reviews (16) me belisca, vai_

**Obrigadão a Lo e a Nika por revisarem!**

_**shiawase higurashi**: Que bom que você curtiu o hentai, eu amei fazê-lo! (hehe)_

_**Star Angel Matsuyama**: Desculpe eu não ter postado antes... minha mãezinha tava internada... Mas que bom que vc curtiu a fic! Espero que tenha gostado do cap 4._

_**Lo**: Querida! Que honra ter você comentando a minha humilde fic! Er... a parte que eu mudei foi o hentai (tá meio censurado... fiquei com medo da minha fic ser deletada e talz) Me doeu o coração, mas eu fui obrigada a "tesourar" o cap 3. ( vcs sabiam q essa é a versão light?)_

_**JuHh-chan**: Eu tentei fazer algo diferente, à princípio esse fic é comédia, que gradativamente virará um drama (espero fazer isso de maneira sutil)_

_**Ayumi-Tenshi**: Aimeudesdocéu! Ayumi me mandou uma review! Eu sou sua fã! ( acho q já disse isso,né?)_

_**Naku-chan**: Essa também é minha primeira fic . É bom quando as pessoas dão um incentivo legal pra gente, né? O cap demorou um pouquinhu mas ta aí!_

_**Kassie Matsuyama** : Eu também amo hentai! (deu pra notar, né?) A fic vai dar "uma guinada" logo, espero que vc aprove..._

_**Yusuke Urameshi**: Amigooooooooooooooo! Demorou mas ta aqui... perdoa, vai?_

_**Inu Chan** (desculpe por não saber fazer os simbolozinhos nas laterais... é q eu num sei...): Bom, se eu te dizer que eu tenho um bom motivo para deixar o Inu como demônio e o Sesshy como arcanjo vc me perdoa? (+ idéias insanas na mente da Nand...) Espera pra ver! Please!_

_**Nika Himura**: Miiiiiiiiigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! É a teimosa aqui, com a ajuda de amigas Insanas (Só não digo q foram a Ísis e a Bella pq...) colocamos o cap 3 no ar... ( o primeiro q não foi postado por ti, snif!) Mas td bem, esse 4 foi vc q postou, né?_

_**Krol chan**: Criativa, eu?... se eu disser que todas as piadas são baseadas no meu dia a dia na faculdade vc acredita? (só me relaciono com gente anormal... eu incluída)_

_**Juli-Chan**: Vamos fundar o clube "Eu amo Hentai"? rs... Bom saber que não estou sozinha nisso _

_**Marcella**: Espero que tenha te agrado o cap 4. Prometo que não demorarei tanto para atualizá-lo . Confesso que fiquei preocupada por saber que vc é novinha, mas faz parte, né? Se eu não choquei vc acho que não choquei ninguém. (hahahahaha)_

_**Carolzinha:** Brigada, brigada... eu simplesmente estou amando escrever esse fic! Confesso que é bastante cansativo escrever tanto. Se é que te consola eu demoro pelo menos 2 semanas pra escrever um capítulo (uau! O.O) depois passa pela revisão das minhas amigas Lo e Nika, respectivamente. Apesar de ser professora não escrevo muito bem não (abafa o caso) pelo menos em português, o meu negócio é inglês msm._

_**Beka Black**: Deu pra perceber que eu sou 100 hentai, né? hehe!Eu ia atualizar na segunda (hj é quarta dia 30 de março) mas o site deu problema , enfim espero q vc também curta o cap 4.  
beijos da tia_

_**Mimiz: **Obrigada pela força! Tô meio enrolada pra postar os capítulos, eu sei... enfim consegui! (uêba) _


	5. Corrompendo a Alma parte 2

Sussurro na Alma 

**APÓS 2 MONOGRAFIAS, 22 SEMINÁRIOS, 3 PALESTRAS, CEM HORAS DE ESTÁGIO E CEM RELATÓRIOS...**

No capítulo anterior... (Achei melhor botar isso que eu extrapolei na demora, gomen ne...- -" )

"**Quer dizer que essa demora não tem nada a ver com o seu estado de saúde?" **Indagou Miroku.

"**Não, claro que não!"** Negou veemente a jovem.

"**Então talvez tenha a ver com o 'papel de bala' ali no canto**." Concluiu Miroku apontando para a embalagem da camisinha que fora usada por ela e Inuyasha minutos antes.

Kagome estava roxa, vermelha, amarela, preta com bolinhas brancas, e sem nenhuma explicação plausível para o amigo.

**CAPÍTULO 5- Corrompendo a Alma (parte II)**

"**Hã... é... ú... sasasabe? Não sabe?" **Kagome tentava formular uma mentira aceitável para o amigo, mas sua linguagem corporal não estava ajudando. Gaguejava e balançava avidamente as mãos como se esse gesto pudesse lhe inspirar, o que era impossível diante dos orbes maliciosos de seu "irmãozinho".

Miroku fitava a amiga de cima a baixo. Estava se divertindo com a situação, era cômico ver a 'inabalável' Kagome sem reação. O mais difícil era não deixar escapar nem um risinho, nem uma piadinha, apenas um olhar safado, que era tão característico dele.

"**Pior que sei..."** Respondeu ele dando um sorrisinho de lado coçando o queixo com o dedo indicador.

A garota ficou com os olhos arregalados e involuntariamente abriu a boca, esquecendo-se de fechá-la. 'O modo estático' dela foi o suficiente para que o amigo começasse a rir baixinho. Aos poucos a risada dele foi aumentando, até ficar ridiculamente escandalosa.

Ao ver o amigo soluçar de tanto rir, Kagome piscou os orbes duas vezes, saindo de seu 'estágio vegetativo' passando então a acompanhá-lo naquela sinfonia louca, onde as gargalhadas dela se misturavam aos soluços dele. A jovem pensava em como era humilhante aquela situação, ser pega transando no banheiro do bar não era algo que alguém poderia sentir orgulho.

"**Haha...ai ai..."** Suspirou a jovem ao terminar a sua crise de riso. Apoiando-se contra a parede deixou que suas pernas relaxassem, afinal tinha feito bastante 'exercício'.

"**Sabe de uma coisa? Agradeço quem tenha lhe feito o 'favor'**" Pronunciou-se o amigo com um meio sorriso e acendendo um cigarro em seguida.

"**Nani! E por um acaso eu sou algum 'canhão' para que me façam favores? Sou eu que estou prestando serviços, bem!"** Retrucou ela, gesticulando para que o amigo lhe desse um trago do cigarro.

" **Só acredito vendo... e infelizmente não pude comprovar muita coisa" **Disse Miroku dando uma piscadinha cafajeste para ela

"**Você está cada dia mais hentai, num poupa ninguém!" **Exclamou ela fingindo surpresa pelo comentário dele, e devolvendo o cigarro em seguida.

"**Eu conto o milagre, mas não digo o nome do santo..."** - comentou a jovem depois de uma pausa para a tragada, dando um empurraozinho carinhoso no amigo

"**Sei... Vamos tomar uma gelada, então?"** Disfarçou ele dando um último trago e jogando a gimba fora, Miroku já suspeitava quem tinha dado uma 'geral' na amiga.

Os dois seguiram abraçados em direção ao bar ignorando os comentários que ouviam durante o caminho, depois do escândalo era certo escutarem gracinhas, no entanto ambos já estavam mais do que acostumados com piadinhas dos 'defensores' da moral e os bons costumes.

O 0 O 0 O 

Inuyasha amaldiçoava o arbusto que fora plantado justamente em baixo da janela. Graças a isso estava mais quebrado do que de costume. Indagava-se se sua sina era viver sangrando e cheio de buracos.

"**Que merda! Será que eu não posso me dar bem ao menos uma vez?"** O jovem demônio falava com si mesmo.

"**Quando eu finalmente 'pego' uma gostosa eu acabo caindo em cima do galho!" **Exclamou Inuyasha ao constatar a dura realidade, literalmente.

O herdeiro das trevas olhava o 'rombo' que ficara no seu jeans que ia das nádegas até o gancho na calça, ou seja, era indisfarçavel. Tinha duas opções: ou assumia o seu lado 'Punk' e desfilava aquele modelito 'stylish' , ou procurava um varal e , com sorte, acharia algo que cobrisse o seu corpinho lindo. Optou pela segunda alternativa.

Inuyasha esgueirava-se na penumbra com a esperança de não ser encontrado por ninguém. Devido ao 'esforço' suas pernas estavam trêmulas, e o solo irregular contribuía para que os tropeços fossem mais uma regra do que exceção. Para cada passo em falso o famoso 'feh' era pronunciado por seus lábios.

_(Não sei porque faço tanta questão de voltar para o Inferno, se a cada dia este maldito lugar se assemelha a um.)_ Pensava o rapaz após mais uma topada em uma pedra. Como um reflexo, Inuyasha chutou-a e ,pelo barulho, concluiu que inusitadamente havia atingido uma janela.

"**Janela... casa... varal!"** O rapaz sorriu ao perceber que nem tudo estava perdido.

Seguindo o som da vidraça quebrada, o jovem apressou seus passos até chegar ao seu destino. Pelos seus cálculos não deveria estar mais de 200 metros da casa, mas o breu o impedia de vê-la. O que parecia uma desvantagem à principio era, na verdade, providencial já que o demônio teria total liberdade para achar uma vestimenta de seu agrado sem se preocupar com flagrantes desagradáveis.

Pé ante pé Inuyasha seguiu em sua missão impossível: cobrir os fundilhos. _(Macho que é macho não fica por aí mostrando o cofrinho!) _Pensou ele. Mas o fato é que estava 'desprotegido' e o ventinho sudoeste estava refrescando a 'área restrita' mais do que deveria. Felizmente chegou ao quintal da casa, e esta parecia estar vazia _( Só falta esse povo ter cachorro! Isso não, nenhum vira-lata vai morder o meu ' filé'!) _Pensava o jovem temendo por seus 'atributos'.

Quando avistou o seu objetivo, Inuyasha percebeu que para a sua (in)felicidade, o varal estava cheio de 'roupas' de origem exótica

"**Tá de sacanagem!"** Exclamou o rapaz ao perceber que a peça mais decente estendida ali era um cuecão de couro

"**Como é que essa gente tem coragem de pendurar essas fantasias sadomasoquistas no varal? A 'festa' foi boa!" **Falou ele debochado, ao constatar a grande quantidade de peças íntimas nada convencionais.

Sem opção, Inuyasha acabou por vestir uma sunga amarelo-limão que, de longe, era a vestimenta menos chamativa dali. No entanto ao experimentá-la ,o rapaz de olhos violeta, sentia como se estivesse acabado de desfilar na parada gay. (_Quem sabe eu não faturo 'umzinho' fazendo strip-tease?) _Refletindo ironicamente sobre o traje ridículo, o demônio balançou negativamente a cabeça e, com passos pesados, buscava uma maneira de sair sorrateiramente da casa, afinal era nos arredores da faculdade. Não precisava de ninguém para testemunhar seu embaraço

O 0 O 0 O 

O bar da faculdade continuava lotado. Sango observava os estudantes indagando-se como eles conseguiam passar nas provas, já que estava claro que pelo menos cinqüenta por cento dos educandos estavam ali. Sentia-se mais cansada que o normal apesar de sua barriga ainda estar bastante pequena, mas o que realmente a deixava louca eram os calores (_Não sabia que ser mãe e estar na menopausa tinha os mesmos sintomas! Tirando os enjôos, claro!) _Disse para si mesma, em pensamento.

A futura mãe decidiu sair um pouco de trás do balcão. Mesmo sendo teimosa ao extremo, Sango admitiu que não sabia o que estava mais quente: se era a chapa ou seus hormônios em ebulição. Porém, não esperou para ver o resultado, e largou o velho pano de prato no canto da cozinha, pondo-se a caminhar em busca de ar fresco.

Kagome e Miroku estavam eu seu 'mundinho fraternal' particular apenas discutindo amenidades. Apesar disso, o rapaz percebeu que sua irmãzinha estava diferente. Não era notável à primeira vista, no entanto Kagome parecia ter despertado algo dentro dela, uma certa euforia em suas atitudes fez com que ele desconfiasse que as 'defesas' da amiga já não eram tão fortes assim. Embora soubesse que se ele perguntasse sobre sua vida particular, era certo que a jovem negasse veemente que estava envolvida emocionalmente com alguém.

"**Estou de bom humor, hoje!"** Disse Kagome ao jovem de olhos azuis. Estava um pouco 'alta' por causa da bebida, mas não perdia a compostura.

"**Talvez não por muito tempo, acabou o 'doce'! " **Declarou o amigo mostrando a caixinha de cigarros praticamente vazia.

"**Ainda tem um cigarro, dá pra gente compartilhar o cachimbo da paz." **Resolveu ela pegando o último e acendendo-o .

Kagome e Miroku estavam tão entretidos com a conversa que não notaram a grande movimentação feminina que se formava no bar, as mulheres se aglomeravam como formigas. Só perceberam que algo estava acontecendo quando as ouviram e gritar em coro a plenos pulmões.

"**Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira!" **Berrava o núcleo feminino da faculdade freneticamente.

"**Ôpa! Tão distribuindo amostra grátis de homem!" **Exclamou Kagome sarcasticamente, se levantando para dar uma 'checada' no movimento.

"Ou isso, ou tá rolando um ensaio masculino da Paparazzo" Retrucou Miroku, que preferiu permanecer onde estava. 

Higurashi forçava a passagem com o corpo adentrando na multidão movida pela curiosidade, os gritos de 'gostoso' e 'tesão' atiçavam ainda mais a sua vontade de ver o que estava acontecendo ali. Quando chegou ao centro da roda sentiu o seu sangue esquentar ao ver Inuyasha trajando apenas uma cueca florescente sendo alisado, beliscado, beijado e arranhado por um bando de mulheres da **AMEM** **A**ssociação das **M**ulheres **E**ncalhadas **M**esmo. No chão estavam os resquícios do que fora a blusa camuflada dele.

O rapaz de olhos violeta estava visivelmente satisfeito com a situação, fazendo Kagome ficar rubra de raiva, quando a jovem estava prestes a tomar uma atitude, uma outra garota surgiu no meio da confusão e tascou um beijo no 'belo espécime masculino'.

Reconhecendo Kikyou, que era a 'oficial' dele, Kagome sentiu em seu peito um aperto. _(Ciúmes... eu estou com ciúmes... estou com uma inveja desgraçada daquele 'gesso' de quinta categoria, 'barro com duas mãos de Suvinil', resto de 'construção da obra do Sérgio Naya'...) _Kagome cerrou os punhos ao pensar nos 'adjetivos' de sua rival, estava prestes a estapeá-la quando a razão voltou a si.

"**O que que eu tô pensando?" **Indagou-se ela com voz inaudível_ (Eu não tenho nenhum compromisso com Inuyasha, fui eu mesma que quis assim.)_

Kagome retirou-se da multidão ainda confusa com relação aos seus sentimentos, não tinha o direito de cobrar nada do rapaz. _(Provavelmente eu estou confundindo as coisas)_Refletiu ela. Não era mulher de 'gamar' em homem só porque tinha se entregado a ele.

_(Ai ai, Kagome...deixa de ser neurótica!) _A jovem monologava em pensamento enquanto balançava negativamente a cabeça.Foi então que a garota percebeu que estava agindo igual as mulheres em geral ,que 'dormiam' com um cara e já achavam que tinha 'algo mais' entre eles.

"**Estou vendo muita comédia romântica ou devo estar na TPM"** Disse para si mesma esboçando um sorriso. Ao se conscientizar que a sua 'crise' não tinha fundamento algum, Kagome substituiu a 'dor -de –cotovelo' de ver Kikyou arrastar Inuyasha para o banheiro onde poucos minutos antes eles haviam se entregado, por pena._( Essa 'pobre' não merece tanto 'chifre', mas fazer o quê? Eu odeio concorrência._)Refletiu a garota, agora com um largo sorriso cínico nos lábios, o orgulho falava mais alto dentro dela e agora 'jogaria pesado' com o jovem demônio. _(Se Inuyasha acha que vai sair de bom na história está muito enganado...)_ Pensou ela.

**O 0 O 0 O 0 O **

Sango observava a movimentação ao longe. Nunca vira tanta mulher junta. (_Seja lá o que esteja acontecendo, com certeza cheira a testosterona!_ ) Pensou ela .Apesar de não dar ter sorte com o 'sexo forte' sempre achou ridículo o fato das demais mulheres estarem sempre 'à caça'. Suspirou a esse pensamento enquanto caminhava refletindo sobre a sua vida.

"**Não posso julgar ninguém... Eu também fiz merda..."** Disse ela, em um timbre de voz bastante baixo. Não teria condições de dar aquele bebê uma vida normal, não teria uma figura paterna constante, era simplesmente impossível viver com Kuranosuke.

Imersa em seus pensamentos não percebeu que Miroku a observava atentamente de sua mesinha cativa, só quando seus orbes castanhos inevitavelmente buscou os dele é que sentiu as esferas azuis do rapaz pousadas em si, o que a fez enrubescer. Sabia que estava apaixonada , no entanto não era digna de pensar em si mesma, para ela só existia seu primogênito. A passos rápidos decidiu ir conversar com o jovem, ao menos o teria como amigo, já que não era possível consumar o que lhe ia no íntimo.

"**Posso me sentar?" **Perguntou Sango ao perplexo Miroku, que ainda não acreditava na 'visão' em sua frente.

O rapaz estendeu a mão para frente e inclinou a cabeça, em um gesto aprovador que a fez sentar. Porém, sentiu-se incomodada com os olhos indagadores de Miroku sobre si. _( Está mais difícil do que eu imaginava... mas tenho que tentar.)_ Refletiu ela.

"**Como vai?" **Indagou novamente Sango com o objetivo de "quebrar o clima"

"**Quase me rendendo ao 'lado negro da força' " **Retrucou ele acendendo um cigarro com um sorriso meio de lado.

"**É sério... Vamos acabar com essa nossa 'guerrinha' que não vai nos levar a nada" **Insistiu Sango um pouco tímida, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto suas mãos pousavam inquietas sobre o colo.

" **Não foi eu que comecei isso, mas se quer mesmo saber como anda a minha vida..." **Miroku deu uma tragada antes de continuar.

"**Estou me sentindo como um noivo em lua-de-mel... Só foda em cima de foda!" **Declarou Miroku exibindo uma fileira de dentes bem cuidados apesar do fumo.

Sango sorriu de volta, e sentindo-se mas confiante, pousou as mãos sobre a mesa e encarou-o enigmaticamente, precisava usar as palavras 'certas'.

" **Então não está de todo ruim, não é?"** Perguntou a jovem piscando levemente o olho.

"**Se fosse no sentido literal não seria, mas eu só me ferro mesmo" **Respondeu ele divertido.

Sango encheu-se de coragem, era agora ou nunca! Mas precisava de Miroku, tinha que dizer isso a ele, e não imaginava que qualquer pessoa fosse cumprir esse papel melhor do que o rapaz.

" **Miroku... eu quero te dizer uma coisa, na verdade é um pedido." **O tom de voz dela era sério, e a jovem mirou tão fixamente nos orbes do rapaz que este sentiu as pernas bambearem. O modo suave com que Sango falava impedia que ele lhe negasse qualquer coisa.

" **Como se eu pudesse negar qualquer coisa a você" **Disse ele pegando as mão da jovem dentre as dele.

" **Você aceita ser o padrinho do meu filho?" **Indagou ela sinceramente.

As palavras de Sango tiveram um impacto em Miroku muito maior do que ela poderia imaginar, o rapaz 'perdeu' a cor de seus lábios e ficou em estado catatônico. Ainda retia as mãos da futura mãe entre as suas, porém em seu olhar havia um brilho indefinível.

Durante alguns segundos ela o encarou esperando uma reação, quando ela estava prestes a pronunciar qualquer palavra, Miroku soltou as mãos de Sango, e levantou-se fazendo-a repetir a ação como um reflexo. O jovem deu dois passos a frente e deu-lhe, repentinamente, um longo abraço em resposta. Sentindo o calor do corpo dele, Sango fechou os olhos aproveitando um dos poucos momentos de felicidade que tinha em sua vida, aninhando-se no corpo dele.

O 0 O 0 O 

No box, vapor embaçava o espelho e fazia gotículas nos azulejos. De olhos fechados, Inuyasha relaxava deixando a água quente cair em seu dorso. Seu corpo estava marcado por arranhões profundos, mas não se importava. Sorriu ao recordar-se que o seu plano havia surtido o efeito desejado.

" **Finalmente consegui captar alguma 'emoção' naquela cretina"** Disse ele feliz com o resultado. Os orbes esbugalhados de Kagome a poucas horas atrás transmitiam raiva, não era exatamente o que o jovem de madeixas de ébano esperava, mas ao menos já mostrava que ela tinha um coração que exercia funções emocionais também, por mais que muitas vezes ela não deixasse transparecer.

Terminado o banho, o rapaz pegou uma toalha e começou a secar-se não percebendo que 'algo' se materializava por trás dele.

" **Progresso?" **Indagou Hakudoushi com sarcasmo.

" **Merda! Que diabos você tá fazendo aqui?"** Perguntou Inuyasha incomodado por não sentir a presença de Hakudoushi e ao mesmo tempo ser interrompido 'na intimidade'.

"**Você então já percebeu..."** Declarou o mensageiro com suas esferas lilás enigmáticas.

O herdeiro do trono das trevas encarava o mensageiro na esperança de perceber 'sei-lá-o-que' que o 'anão do submundo' queria.

"**Não... subestimei a sua inteligência, vou explicitar para ficar mais fácil... os seus poderes de demônio estão diminuindo"** Disse o mensageiro com desdém.

"**Por isso não notei a sua presença... mas, isso não estava no acordo com Naraku! Eu não tinha um prazo para entregar o que ele queria!"** Rebateu Inuyasha cerrando os punhos indignado.

"**Mas isso, 'chefinho', nada tem a ver com o acordo e sim com a jóia de quatro almas" **Explicou Hakudoushi como se dissesse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"**Nani?" **Indagou o rapaz

"**A jóia de quatro almas o está purificando. Você tem passado muito tempo com aquela garota e depois do 'contato íntimo' que vocês tiveram ..."**

"**Como assim? Quer dizer que depois que a gente 'trepou' ela purificou o meu corpo? Tá de brincadeira!" **Protestou Inuyasha incrédulo.

"**Não, não estou. Quanto mais você ficar com ela, mas sua energia sinistra diminuirá, então eu sugiro que seja rápido. Ou você pode aceitar a minha ajuda...** Sugeriu Hakudoushi com olhos maliciosos e um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

"**Nem pense nisso! Não se 'preocupe' que eu darei conta do recado, como pode ver eu 'resolvi o problema' de duas hoje, e estou disposto a deixá-las satisfeitas " **Gabou-se Inuyasha.

"**Você pode até 'resolver' o 'problema' das duas... de cada vez. Pelo que eu saiba só tem uma mulher em sua cama neste momento. Ao invés de perder tempo com distrações, você deveria se concentrar em sua missão, caso contrário irei interferir." **Disse Hakudoushi desaparecendo em seguida.

"**Cacete, era só o que me faltava! Aquele demônio subdesenvolvido querer competir comigo!" **Disse Inuyasha passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos molhados. Decidiu se acalmar e relaxar, pensaria em uma estratégia mais eficiente pela manhã. Deixou a toalha no banheiro e caminhou nu até o quarto. _(Agora vou me divertir um pouco) _pensou ele, já que no cômodo ao lado Kikyou o aguardava.

**O 0 O 0 O 0 O**

O sol estava escaldante apesar de ser apenas sete da manhã, mas ainda assim Kagome cumpria à risca seus exercícios matinais no Campus da faculdade. O forte calor molhava o traje de lycra que acentuava suas generosas curvas, realçando a sensualidade natural da jovem.

A morena parou à sombra de uma árvore para recuperar-se dos três quilômetros que havia corrido e estava prestes a realizar a atividade de mais ibope durante as manhãs : o alongamento. Semi-flexionando os joelhos, Kagome alongava os braços, o pescoço, as costas, e a parte mais aguardada pela ala masculina que também se exercitava ali, as pernas. O momento em que afastava as pernas e tocava o chão deixava em êxtase os rapazes que ali passavam, já que tinham uma visão panorâmica das nádegas de Kagome.

Ignorando a euforia dos rapazes, a garota terminou o alongamento e com o squeeze (chamado popularmente de garrafinha de academia) molhou a boca, fronte e colo, encerrando o espetáculo com louvor. Kagome olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e constatou que estava atrasada para o estágio e isso não ficaria bom em seu histórico na faculdade. Decidiu se apressar para realizar a atividade mais desejada por todos mas que não haveria platéia, o seu banho relaxante.

Dentre todos os olhares, no entanto, a jovem não percebeu que estava sendo observada por uma criatura em especial que diminuíra a sua energia celestial para não levantar suspeitas. O arcanjo estava impressionado com os poderes da jovem, não pensara que ela pudesse purificar um demônio em tão pouco tempo, sequer sabia de onde vinha a pureza emanada da alma da garota.

Sesshoumaru adquiria uma expressão indefinível ao lembrar-se da missão que fora designada a ele pelos céus, além de exterminar Inuyasha, estava encarregado de proteger Kagome. Não entendia o porquê de ter que se envolver ainda mais nos negócios do submundo, livrar-se de Inuyasha era antes de tudo uma questão de honra para o ser superior, mas a humana não era tão importante, ao menos não deveria ser.

"**O que deve ter de tão especial na alma desta humana dentre tantas que foram igualmente condenadas?"** Perguntou-se o enviado do mundo superior, agitando suas asas e desaparecendo momentaneamente do mundo terreno.

**O 0 O 0 O**

Já passava das nove quando a senhorita Higurashi assinou o ponto sob o olhar desaprovador da secretária. Girando os olhos Kagome segurou-se ao máximo para não dar uma resposta mal criada ao ter o seu educado 'Bom dia!' respondido com um suspiro debochado da tão 'gentil' colega de trabalho.

Ignorando a grosseria matinal, Kagome dirigiu-se a sala de coordenação batendo na porta delicadamente antes de entrar. Por trás da mesa uma senhora pouco simpática falava ao telefone e sinalizava para que a jovem se aproximasse.

A senhora aparentava uns 65 anos e, baseado em sua grande e sedentária forma, vivia à base de doces e salgadinhos. Tinha longos cabelos brancos e, graças a uma catarata, não enxergava com o olho esquerdo.

"**Com licença, dona Kaede" **Disse Kagome ao ver que a senhora terminara a ligação.

"**Ah, Kagome. Preciso que faça algo para mim."** Disse a velha senhora pegando um monte de

currículos e, em seguida, depositando-os em cima da mesa.

"**Em que posso ajudá-la?" **Indagou a garota, sem a mínima idéia do que faria.

"**Como você sabe a Ayame será promovida a monitora dos estagiários, portanto será preciso contratar uma nova secretária." **Declarou Kaede, não percebendo a leve ruga que se formara na testa da jovem estagiária. _(Aquela secretária já controla a minha vida sem necessidade, sendo obrigação dela então...)_

" **Não seria então melhor a Ayame fazer a seleção para o antigo cargo dela? Eu sou apenas uma estagiária." **Disse Kagome, humildemente.

"**Era, devido à sua contribuição ao novo Projeto Político Pedagógico, você está mais do que apta a ser promovida a monitora-chefe." **Disse Kaede, deixando-a surpresa.

"**Obrigada pela oportunidade."** Agradeceu Kagome com uma reverência, tentando ao máximo controlar a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos. Pegando os currículos da mesa de Kaede pediu licença, retirando-se do aposento.

Segurando as diversas folhas de currículo, Kagome dirigiu-se a sua agora ex-mesa, deixando a papelada sobre esta. Prendeu os longos cabelos com um nó e analisou seu rosto com um pequeno espelho de mão.

"**Deus do céu, estou parecendo um panda!" **Constatou ela ao reparar nas suas enormes olheiras. Com um suspiro cansado pôs o delicado óculos de grau, começando então a selecionar os currículos mais adequados a função. Sob a fraca luz da luminária estreitava seus olhos puxados quando alguma informação 'mais relevante' aparecia. De repente, um nome familiar chamou a sua atenção.

"**Houshi Miroku..." **Balbuciou a jovem constatando a enorme coincidência. Sorriu discretamente decidindo dar uma pausa lá no 'fumódromo', pois já tinha selecionado um candidato.

**O 0 O 0 O**

O sinal das seis da tarde tocara indicando o fim do expediente, Kagome tivera um dia cheio já que ao assumir um cargo de chefia precisava reorganizar suas coisas em sua nova sala, além de ter uma reunião com os estagiários para estabelecer os parâmetros de serviço. Infelizmente suas idéias para melhorar o desempenho dos funcionários que estavam sob sua responsabilidade não eram nem um pouco similares a de Ayame, a antiga secretária, que impunha todos os obstáculos possíveis nas reformas propostas.

"**É muito cacique pra pouco índio!" **Filosofou a jovem por fim. Afinal, Ayame parecia mais interessada em exigir serviço dos estagiários do que executar a função de auxiliá-los.

Despedindo-se de todos, Kagome saiu como uma flecha de seu local de trabalho, já que hoje tinha prova de Psicologia da Educação. O tempo estava mudando, as nuvens negras indicavam que uma forte chuva cairia a qualquer momento.

Mais que depressa, a jovem entrou em seu carro e deu a partida. No exato momento em que ela cruzou o portão da garagem a tempestade desabou.

"**Mas era só o que faltava!" **Exclamou a morena exaltada. Com a chuva densa ela pegaria mais trânsito, e por conseqüência, demoraria a chegar na faculdade.

Ao chegar na estrada o fluxo de carros seguia lento, Kagome acendeu um cigarro enquanto matutava sobre como chegaria a tempo na prova. Decidiu pegar um atalho pela estrada velha, apesar de ser mal iluminada e estar em piores condições, não havia outro modo de chegar em seu destino antes das sete da noite.

Desviando do trânsito, a jovem tomou o atalho, tinha meia hora para chegar na faculdade. Ignorando o bom senso, Kagome dirigia a cem quilômetros por hora em uma estrada onde havia mais buraco do que asfalto. Em uma derrapada a garota acabou por acertar uma 'cratera', furando o pneu.

"**Cacete! Quando algo está ruim sempre pode ficar pior!" **Protestou Kag, batendo com ambas as mãos num acesso de fúria.

Ligou para Kouga, já que ele lhe dera o número caso ela precisasse ser salva. Ao ouvir a mensagem 'fora da área de cobertura ou desligado', Kagome rosnou e controlou o ímpeto de jogar o celular longe. Pensou em Miroku, mas seu 'irmãozinho' insistia em viver sem a invenção de Graham Bell.

"**Não, eu não vou ligar para o Inuyasha."** Disse para si mesma, ao lembrar-se de que havia uma terceira alternativa.

A jovem, sem alternativas, resolveu pôr as 'mãos na massa', ou melhor, no pneu. Ligou o pisca-alerta e pegou uma lanterna do porta-luvas. Desceu do carro sob a forte chuva, com o intuito de realizar aquela sofrível ação. Arruinando as delicadas sandálias de salto fino, Kagome seguiu em direção ao porta-malas, abrindo-o.

Ao pegar o estepe, atolou o salto na lama, o que a fez desequilibrar e sujar o belo vestido de chiffon verde que trajava. Percebendo que praguejar de nada adiantaria, a jovem rolou o pneu pelo acostamento de maneira desajeitada, sujando a barra do vestido e, em seguida, apoiou o estepe na lateral do veículo, depois voltou ao porta-malas para pegar o macaco.

Retornando com o macaco, encaixou-o debaixo do carro girando a manivela para erguê-lo lentamente. A chuva aumentara ainda mais e a visibilidade na estrada era praticamente nula. Molhada da cabeça aos pés, Kagome tentava prosseguir sem sucesso. Sentia frio e estava cansada, não entendia o porquê do carro não sair do lugar.

Estava prestes a largar tudo e começar a chorar quando uma moto parou ao seu lado. Um rapaz desceu desta e, retirando o capacete ofereceu ajuda.

"**Deixe-me ajudá-la, senhorita... Kagome!" **Indagou o rapaz surpreso e corado, já que o vestido da jovem estava transparente.

"**Houjo-kun!" **Exclamou a jovem, igualmente surpresa.

Houjo retirou a jaqueta de couro que vestia, pousando-a nos ombros nus de Kagome. Fazendo-a a ruborizar também, pois só agora percebera que estava 'semi-nua'.

"**O macaco atolou... por isso você não conseguia levantar o carro."** Explicou ele, colocando uma pedra em baixo do macaco, erguendo o carro facilmente. Trocou o pneu e guardou o que estava furado novamente no porta-malas.

"**Muito obrigada mesmo! Se não fosse pela sua ajuda eu não sei se conseguiria sair daqui" **Agradeceu ela, devolvendo a jaqueta.

"**Não, fique com ela. Está frio e seu vestido está..." **Disse Houjo colocando novamente a jaqueta sobre os ombros da jovem.

"**Obrigada mais uma vez"** Disse ela beijando a face do rapaz.

"**Vamos que eu te escolto até a faculdade" **Ofereceu ele gentilmente, e a jovem agradeceu com uma reverência.

**O 0 O 0 O**

Estava na hora do intervalo quando Kagome e Houjo chegaram a faculdade. Apesar dos esforços a jovem não conseguira chegar a tempo para a prova.

"**O que não tem remédio, remediado está" **Disse a jovem para o rapaz.

"**Vamos tomar uma cerveja então?" **Propôs ele.

"**O que fizeram contigo? Foi abduzido por ETs?" **Brincou Kagome, já que Houjo não era de matar aula pra beber no bar. O rapaz sorriu e acompanhou-a até o boteco.

Kagome atraía olhares pela maneira como estava 'vestida', mas estava decidida a 'levar na esportiva' os comentários masculinos sobre o seu traje transparente. Dirigiu-se a mesa onde sentavam Miroku e Inuyasha, vendo em sua companhia uma maneira de se vingar do cretino por causa da noite anterior.

"**Boa Noite" **Disse ela, 'filando' o cigarro de Miroku que estava em cima da mesa.

Os dois rapazes que estavam sentados apenas fitavam as formas da jovem, com desejo. No entanto, ela puxou a cadeira e sentou-se jogando as longas madeixas molhadas para trás.

"**Boa Noite" **Disse Houjo, sentando-se ao lado de Kagome. Só então os amigos perceberam a presença deste.

"**Que saúde, hein irmãzinha!"** Brincou Miroku fitando a amiga de cima a baixo.

**"Para de show, Miroku" **Disse ela, dando um tapinha no amigo.

Inuyasha ia tecer algum comentário sobre a jovem, quando percebeu uma forte energia sinistra no ambiente, que estranhamente emanava de Houjo. Fechou os olhos para senti-la melhor e mirou o rapaz fixamente , após identificar nele a energia de um demônio. Qual foi a sua surpresa ao ver que por um instante, os orbes de Houjo mudaram de castanhos para lilás.

Não havia dúvidas, aquele ser que estava sentado a sua frente era do submundo. Não era um humano, e possuía uma energia sinistra que lhe era familiar.

"**Hakudoushi... é você, não é seu desgraçado?" **Indagou Inuyasha agressivamente, levantando-se da cadeira. Houjo sorriu discretamente, deixando o jovem demônio ainda mais possesso de raiva

Kagome e Miroku observavam a cena sem compreender o que acontecia.

"**Qual é o seu problema, Inuyasha? A sua incompetência fundiu aqueles dois neurônios que você tinha ? **Debochou Houjo levantando-se da cadeira.

Inuyasha tinha que se controlar, não poderia cair no jogo de Hakudoushi e atacar 'Houjo' sem qualquer explicação. O mensageiro das trevas estava em um corpo humano como ele, isso queria dizer que suas fraquezas eram as mesmas.

"**Que se dane!" **Exclamou Inuyasha acertando a cara de Houjo com o punho, fazendo-o cair no chão.

Ainda sem compreender, Kagome e Miroku olhavam a cena com espanto, enquanto Houjo se levantava lentamente sentindo o gosto de sangue em sua boca e o maxilar dolorido.

"**Realmente as orelhas lhe fazem falta... se bem que com a sua burrice, faltalmente você pisaria nelas" **Disse Houjo, já de pé, preparado para a briga.

"**Vamos ver..." **Retrucou Inuyasha acertando Houjo novamente.

Neste momento uma roda formou-se para assistir a briga, deixando Kagome e Miroku sem ação. Aquela noite iria ser longa.

_(Isso, sua besta! Me acerte bastante, daqui a pouco estarei exatamente aonde quero...) _Refletiu Hakudoushi, ainda no chão.

_**Continua em breve (prometo, tah!)**_

**Recado da Nand:**

**Mil perdões pela grande demora... quero agradecer a Lo por revisar uma parte do capítulo. Infelizmente o resto ficou sem revisão mesmo. Espero que não tenha ficado muito ruim, mas é que as provas e monografias sugaram os meus neurônios.**

**Outra coisa, quem tiver tempo (e saco...) dá uma passada na minha outra fic "Sempre há uma escolha" (mas vou logo avisando que é o oposto dessa, bemmmmm melosa...)**

**Finalmente as Reviews:**

**Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki: **Noussa, o seu Nick tah cada vez maior, hehe! Realmente a pobre da K-chan não tem sorte... ser pega assim no flagra é dose, né? Eu também riria de mim mesma ... Brigada por lembrar da minha mãe (ela está melhor agora), você é fofa e muito talentosa! (adoro suas fics, viu?)

**Satuki Nika: **Mami! Que saudades de ocê! Agora a gente quase num se vê, né? Sinto falta das nossas conversas. Vamos ver se agora que a faculdade (praticamente) acabou eu consiga por o nosso papo em dia.

**Dani Higurashi: **Que bom que você curtiu! Já postou a sua fic? Se sim me dá um toque pra eu conferir, tá?

**Mary: **Você me mandou 3 reviews? Uau, brigada! Eu sei que deve Ter mais gente lendo sim, mas a falta de tempo é terrível... as vezes não dá pra comentar...snif! Mas eu perdôo a todos. Desculpe a demora, tá? Mas eu estava no meu último período da faculdade, aí o bicho não pega, agarra! Beijão.

**Otaku-IY: **Sim, haverá algo mais entre a K-chan e o Inu. Não se preocupe que não será só atração sexual, mas a princípio, como na vida , nenhuma pessoa ama outra assim loucamente, acho que tudo é um processo de transformação. Tá calei a boca com a minha filosofia barata...- -' (mas espera pra ver que a coisa vai acontecer)

**Marcella: **Oi querida! Você é uma leitora que acompanha a fic desde o início, portanto o seu comentário é muito importante, tá? A Kagome vai virar o jogo daqui em diante, eu prometo! Desculpe a demora absurda...( Nand se escondendo...) vou atualizar logo o cap 6, valew? Beijinhus!

**§Inu-Chan§ : **Acertei o símbolo? Senão desculpe... foi malz pela demora, não foi péssimo... mas tá aí

o cap 5, espero não Ter perdido o pique...

**Sango Web: **Brigada pelo comentário! Espero que cap5 seja de seu agrado também. Demorei muito

Pra atualizar... não pretendo fazer isso denovo.

**Tenshi-Yuki: **Amiga! Você comentou! Nas minhas duas fic! Bigada, Bigada pela força e o incentivo, tá? Te adoro, fofa!

**Lori-chan: **Vai Ter mais hentai sim! Eu amo hentai! Hehe. Valew pelo comentário, beijão.

**Kirana: **Tentei não demorar... mas não deu... perdoa, vai? Brigada por ler a minha fic

**Tamiris: **Será que demorei demais e você desistiu? Espero que não... o próximo ainda sai esse mês, prometo, tá? Valeu pela forcinha, hehe , beijão.

**Juba: **A Kagome é uma figura mesmo, apesar de ser um 'pára-raios' para 'pequenas desgraças' ela acaba se saindo bem, não é? Obrigada por apreciar minha fic... prometo que um dia vou melhorar, e escrever que nem gente grande!

**Kagome Higurashi Satuki: **Achou o hentai fraquinho? Eu também...(mas tive que colocá-lo nos limites da decência, senão a fic poderia ser deletada, sabe?) Pelo menos deu pra rir um pouco, né? Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Beijinz da Nand.

**Mimiz: **Oi! Estou tentando botar a fic com a idéia original sem tirar o humor... tá difícil... e a sua fic, menina? Também quero ver um cap novo, tá? Hehe

**Naku-chan: **Desculpe eu por demorar a postar... Espero que goste desse cap assim como vc gostou do anterior. Beijão!

**Kagome Naegino: **Valew pelo comentário! Assim como você tentei fazer algo diferente, mas como ainda é a minha primeira fic não está 100... um dia um chego lá! Ah se chego...

**Obrigada a todos que leram! O incentivo de vocês é muito importante! **

**  
**


End file.
